Opportunities
by M3rmaidWhisperer
Summary: 'A sigh. If falling on his butt always meant having his life consumed by one extremely attractive, lonely person, Canada was sure to watch his step the next time.' Prucan. Misunderstandings and adventures. A sudden alliance, protective brothers and flying shoes. (Currently rewritten)
1. Opportunities

The morning, to put it lightly, had not been Canada's best.

Perhaps it was the broken coffee machine in the hotel room. Perhaps it was Kumarambo's sheer personality, that of a complete, utter piece of shit, or even the fact that the alarm clock decided to go all 90's anime pilot on him and not wake him up in time for the meeting. Maybe it was the text message from his obnoxious, grammatically incorrect brother stating the obvious message of ''Your late dude''. Or maybe it was the whole world. Maybe everything on that particular morning was against Canada and made the young nation storm across the streets of sleet filled Berlin, lost, in a passive aggressive manner only known to him and somehow make him-

Thump.

These thoughts stopped flooding the blonde man's mind, as he was suddenly thrown back into the present from his angrier than angry musings. The present of a wet, cold German ground he was now laying on. Dirt clinging on his clothes, glasses amiss and a particular hair curl tickling his nose, that kind of unpleasant present.

The personification of the mighty Canada, land of free healthcare and majestic moose and world champions of hockey_, had slipped and fallen on his butt._ And then on his back at the attempt of standing up.

Laying down, he frowned at the grey sky, was reminded of the universe filled with threats all around him and decided that this was one of those great moments to question his whole existence. He also decided that this was a great day to skip work. That decision brought a small ease to the Canadian's worries. Right now he didn't care about the global warming, or starving children, or even apple thieves polluting the always growing society. No, he cared about himself and the fact that he'd much rather go to his hotel room, order from the room service and sleep. Was he a horrible country for doing so? Most likely not. It's not like they'd ever get anything done during the meeting, the Canadian concluded his train of thought and then finally, _finally _proceeded to stand up from the cold ground.

But before he could even sit up, Canada felt a huge weight just drop on his chest. The nation squeaked in shock when he felt the wind getting knocked out of him. Of all the things that could- He wasn't really sure what it was. In the seconds of pure surprise all he could guess was that it had been a piano. Piano, fallen down from the clear, well, cloudy sky right on top of him. At this point he wouldn't even be surprised. But there was no way for him to know, since he now saw stars. And his glasses were missing. Great. He could write a tragedy out of the adventures of this morning. Or a farce.

_''Hey, you okay? Do I have to call an ambulance?'',_

Oh. Guess it wasn't a piano, then. Canada's vision sharpened as he glanced upwards to look at the owner of the raspiest, most unpleasant voice he had ever heard. Who for reasons unknown was sitting on top of him. If the voice wasn't a deadly give-away, the features above the Canadian's own face sure were. A head of two sharp, scary ruby eyes, a pale complexion and a wild mess of silver hair was looking curiously down at him.

''M-Mr. Prussia?''

''Oh, Canada right? Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting today?''

''W-well..you're...kinda...preventing...me...from...doing...that,'' Canada rasped as an answer. The famous former-nation albino tilted his head and looked overall confused. It would have looked endearing if at the same time the blonde wasn't choking to death.

''You're...sitting...on...my...chest...''

''Oh yeah! Sorry. Forgive my vital regions, ''Prussia exclaimed happily and jumped off of the man, to his great relief. Canada was finally able to sit up and return his slightly suffered glasses in their rightful place on top of his nose. Prussia offered his hand, which the younger nation shyly accepted and stood up. That was probably the most pleasant thing that had occurred to him during this morning. A small, yet sincere action. It was ironic though, coming from a person not particularly known for being anywhere near pleasant. The blonde looked at this familiar person and quickly retreated his hand from his brisk but not extremely unpleasant hold. Canada didn't really know the guy really well. He'd seen him many times before and even shared some brief conversations (usually about maple syrup and pancakes) with him, but they hadn't really had any particular contact with each other. Well, except the fact that he had just sat on top of him. The point was that the albino seemed kinda intimidating and harsh for his liking so he never just got to know him very well. But now, having helped him up and smiling in a whimsical fashion to reveal his chipped eyetooth, he didn't seem that bad. He actually remembered Canada's name! How was that even possible?

''Thanks,'' Canada blurted out and attempted to wipe off the dirt on his pants. The older man smirked again and chuckled.

''Bitte Schön. But aren't you really supposed to be in the meeting?,'' he inquired insistingly. Canada pondered if he should tell the truth. As just stated, he didn't know the man at all and he doubted that he was interested in hearing about his moody morning and pretty lame story of getting lost so he decided to simplify it a bit.

''I decided to skive from the meeting today.'' This earned almost an impressed and respectful nod from the albino.

''Then I slipped on the ice,'' Canada then added the obvious, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

''Good thing the awesome me was here to save you!'' Prussia laughed and the blonde couldn't honestly decide if he agreed or not.

''Wanna hang out?' the Prussian suddenly asked, out of the blue.

''Huh?'', Canada squeaked. Honestly, this person! The morning was turning weirder and weirder. Who asks, ''Wanna hang out'' from someone they just randomly find laying on the street? Was that normal? Didn't it feel awkward at all for this weird man? Should Canada even agree, the German had sat on him just a moment ago, that surely made him unstable and dangerous to hang around with, right, right? Stranger danger, r, thought Canada, feeling shy and confused like he often did. But also curious and even somewhat amused.

He rarely hung out with anyone, if that wasn't obvious.

''Being alone is awesome, but it gets fucking boring sometimes. And if you're skiving in Berlin, I'm the best to show you around here! Whaddaya say?'', the albino explained, seemingly catching on to the younger man's confusion. Canada blinked and puckered his lips.

Maybe it was the broken alarm clock, or coffee machine, maybe it was Kumabambino, or the annoying text message, or perhaps even the undoubtedly attractive face in front of him that made the young nation give up all reasoning whatsoever and decide;

''Sure, why not?''

* * *

_AN: So, this is the first story I've posted here. I'm sure it shows. English isn't even my native language! Anyway Prucan is awesome. It's gonna happen, sooner or later. I originally planned this as a oneshot, but now I want to turn it into a full length story. Review if you please! Flames will be used in the juhannuskokko! _

_(Google it)_

_EDIT: 7.7.2016. Wow. Wooow. It's been a while. Long enough for me to properly rewrite this story. And maybe even finish it. Thanks for sticking with me for over a year! xD_


	2. The bird

Canada felt a little... disoriented while being dragged around by the Prussian at first. The blonde had a hard time following everything the older said. He talked awfully loudly, accent sometimes too heavy to understand and his grasp on his arm just a little too tight. They fled from place to another in a quick speed, rarely stopping to take a breath. But oddly enough, Canada started finding it very refreshing.

Granted, he had gone to countless tours all over the world during his long life, but no guide was as passionate about their task as him. Prussia's scarlet eyes were burning in excitement as he pointed out silly, or in his own words, awesome details decorating the German city. It was like he knew everything about the place, which, as him being part of the nation at some point, wouldn't be even impossible. The blonde didn't remember half of the things he had said, but he wanted to hear more and more. Prussia laughed, swore and Canada was almost certain he had almost even shed a tear over the memories. His extraordinarily excited personality seemed to light up the surroundings, making everything seem as whimsical as scenes in... Jurassic Park. The air, the ground under their feet, the sounds of the locals and passing street artists with their instruments. The buildings, the trees, the statues seemed almost alive. And with the way Prussia was talking about them, they could have as well been. No longer did Canada find the place stupid or whatever, but the excitement the Prussian was emitting was catching on to him as well. Prussia was proud of this place, so very proud.

Suddenly, they stopped walking. Prussia let go from Canada's arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets. The magic spell Prussia had created vanished with the lost contact. The younger nation looked around wondering where they had gone to. The answer came when Prussia looked down, smirk never leaving his lips. Canada decided not to ask anything, but looked down as well. There, on the ground he saw a small stone tile. Ah, here. Canada glanced back at Prussia, willing to give anything for his current thoughts. He was still grinning but there was a certain glint to his eyes. What was that expression? It was subtle enough to not being able to be analyzed, but powerful enough to send shivers down Canada's spine.

''The wall separated me from Bruder.'' Explained Prussia in an obvious tone. The Northern country nodded. Yes, who could forget the wall? He was also aware of the separation it had caused between the two Germans. His own brother could be a real pain in the ass, but Canada could never imagine being separated from America. And according to the expression Prussia held on his face, he didn't even want to.

''I'm sorry. Glad they took it down.'' He tackled and immediately felt stupid. Prussia's expression changed again. He looked very mischevious. His usual smirk widened. Without another word, he spat on the tile and grabbed the Canadian's hand again, this time a bit more gently.

''Let's go find some lunch. I'm starving to death!''

In a few more minutes Prussia had lead the Northern nation in to a nice diner, which was relatively quiet considering it was located in the middle of the busy city. Canada tried to ignore the question ''why'' gnawing in the back of his head. After ordering their lunch, consisting of wurst, potatoes and pancakes, the two found themselves enjoying the others company with nice chatter. How absurd, thought Canada. A nice chatter seemed like a polar opposite to what anyone would expect from the other man. But alas, the two nations discovered that they had lots of stuff in common, in addition of the shared adoration for a certain Canadian breakfast. Totally weird brothers, clean and organized nature, awesome and cute pets...

Speaking of the devil. A certain Gilbird flew on top of Canada's head. It settled down on the golden locks with a cheerful little chirp. Prussia puckered his lips and tilted his head, staring at the yellow chick.

''He likes you'.' He said, very seriously.

''How can you tell?''

''Because the Gilbird only sits on top of heads belonging to people he thinks are awesome.''

''I'm guessing that by that you mean yourself, eh, Mr. Prussia?'' Canada noted, snickering. Prussia's trademark smirk widened.

''You know it!''

''I'm awesome too, then. I can work with that.'' The blonde added, his own smile wide enough to reach his ears. Gilbird chirped again and flew to take his rightful place on Prussia's shoulder. The former nation looked at the bird, as if waiting for an approval. Chirp! Then he nodded and turned his cocksure gaze back at the younger man. With a heart stopping wink, he said:

''If Gilbird thinks you're awesome, then I think you're awesome too, Birdie. Kesese!''

Canada felt his cheeks blush and heart throb at this comment. When was the last time someone called him awesome? Or heck, even complimented him? Last year? Two, three years ago? Who was it? America after he had dragged him to toilet on the 4th of July? Finland, after his team won the Olympics?

''Thanks, Mr. Prussia. Though I should be calling you awesome. I wouldn't be surprised if you offered to pay for the lunch!'' He chuckled.

''Don't be silly, Birdie! Of course I'm not. The credit card's Bruder's'', Prussia said, flashing the golden ticket of freedom in Canada's face.

''Oh. Would have thought that the king of the world had his own money to spend, eh?'', Canada said, suddenly very shyly. He noticed his volume level increasing extraordinarily high, which was still barely above a whisper, at least compared with Prussia's. The company makes one alike, he thought. He also quieted down when he noticed a sudden change in Prussia's expression. It was again very subtle. His already together clenched eyebrows twitched in discomfort and so seemed his smirk.

''Nah, I really don't. Haven't had any luck with jobs since, you know. Prussia go boom.''

''I-I'm really sorry, I didn't remember that you aren't.. I mean... anymore...'' Stupid Canada! Stupid, stupid! Prussia's country was... and he joked about his financial situation! He had to come up with something. He could move to Alaska and and start fishing to make a living. Yeah, he could move into an igloo and never come out of it. No, wait, if he never came out from the igloo he could never go fish and never earn a living so he would starve but that maybe was okay because this situation was so awkward and...

''Don't sweat it, kid. I know. It's understandable. ''You should be a goner by now'', ''terribly sorry for you awful situation'', yadayadayada. Fuck that shit though. I'm still here, right?''

''Yeah, I guess.'' Canada whispered, his old low confidence coming through. How could've he said something so tactless?

''It's really okay. I'm over it.'' Canada smiled slightly at that.

''I'm actually working on this... project. Freeloading is nice. Duh. But I'd like to _own_ something again. I didn't start out as Prussia, you know? I don't _need_ to be Prussia now.'' Such bold words made Canada gulp.

''So...?'' He whispered, not sure what the other was implying. A day job as a janitor?

''So, right now I'm trying to find-'' Prussia paused and waved his arms around. ''Me. I'm trying to find me. I exist. So my cause exists. I want to discover it again.''

Blush. Yep. Most definitely a blush. Canada opened his mouth before he could help it.

''Then... If you'd like... If it's okay I mean, I'd like to... I want to help you with that.'' He did? He _did. _

''What, really?''

''Yes, anything I can do. You... helped me today, after all.''

''I did? Ah, I mean, yeah, of course I did!''

''Yeah.''

''Ja.''

''So.''

''Yes. Uh, thank you, sure. Help is... nice.''

''Yeah.''

Rest of the lunch was ate in silence.

The albino stood up and offered his hand. Canada took it and was met with a firm but friendly shake.

''I mean it. Don't tell to anyone, but I'm_ craving_ to come back and bicker at the meetings. Spy and plan and build. Before I become, I don't know... invisible?''

Something inside Canada moved. Up and down and around. That split second he understood that meeting this odd, odd former country wasn't a simple coincidence. It meant something. There was a meaning behind the whole thing. He didn't know what it was, what it would lead to, but as Prussia paid the food with Germany's long lost Mastercard and and left with a quick wave and a ''Auf bald, kleiner Vogel'', one thought was clear.

He needed to skive from meetings more often.

* * *

_A:N: So, so sorry for the delay! School and life has been crazy! I just found out that I have to move out from home to live on my own and such. Thank you for the follows and reviews! As an answer to one comment, yes, I've only studied English for 6 years, since I was a third grader! I'm flattered you think it sounds good! See you soon (:_


	3. The plan

Canada made his way back to the hotel, slid the card in the reader and opened the door. Then he closed it behind him and kicked the shoes off his sore feet. He leaned onto the closed door and slowly breathed out.

_''Canada, right?''_

He had gotten the name right with the first try. Holy Maple was that one sad turn on.

''I'm back Mr. Kumberbach!''

''Who are you?''

He just wondered if Prussia would remember it again.

''Apparently, I'm Birdie.''

Operation Awesome begins.

Or, it would if Canada knew where to start. They hadn't exactly discussed any concrete methods of action to start off with. But to find the scraps of a lost nation, he supposed the basics would prove the most important in the beginning.

Type, type, type...

The history of Prussia and East Germany...

The Teutonic ...

Prussia -*ikipedia. Click!

_''...The name Prussia derives from the __Old Prussians__. In the 13th century, the __Teutonic Knights__—__an organized __Catholic_ _medieval __military order_ _of __German crusaders__—__conquered the lands inhabited by them. In 1308, the Teutonic Knights conquered the formerly Polish region of...''_

The always upbeat tune of ''Never too late'' from Three Days Grace returned Canada from his intense studies. The blonde perked up but grunted when he saw the name on the small screen.

''DUDE!''

''America, I'm busy.''

''Busy enough to abandon your job, huh bro?''

''I've done... some important research. What do you want?''

''You to take responsibility!''

''You're really not the one to talk, America. It isn't your business anyway.''

''Yes it is!''

''Shut up.''

''But-!''

''-Bye!''

That America, only noticed him when he did something wrong. Typical. Now, back to his research. He only had a little less than a month at Berlin and he had promised himself, and Prussia, to find out... who he was. Huh, deep. Oh well. ''.._the formerly Polish region of Pomerelia_...''

* * *

''I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.'' The whole bar echoed, when the seemingly meddleing youngster with a brown bomber jacket and glasses yelled into the recently hung up phone, before, neatly, throwing it out of the window.

''What is it now, America?'' England sighed, sipping his drink. Rum, his favourite. The nation was about to choke on it though, when his former colony took off the Texas and lowered his head to rest on his hand with a troubled and silent expression.

''O-oi. Is something wrong?'' England asked, tilting his head.

''It's my brother...'' America whispered.

He has a brother? thought England. Well, the more you know.

''Oh...Is he okay?''

''He hung up the phone at me.'' England cringed. Oh, what a tragedy.

''That must be horrible.''

''Yes. Doing some kind of stupid research without his one and only brother! Can you believe it?''

England opened his mouth to answer but couldn't, as the younger continued his ramble:

''I bet he's hiding something from me. Something big and I don't like it. Maybe he's having a movie marathon without me! Maybe he's actually an alien from outer space impersonating my brother. Or, or...Maybe he's really a GHOST! Or...Maybe he's...What do you think?'' The bartender showed a very dirty look at them, so England set his hand on America's shoulder in a bad attempt to calm him down.

''Listen up, lad. I think you're overreacting. I'm sure he has nothing to hide from you. And even if he does, it's his own choice to tell, or not to tell about it to you. Sometimes people just need to spend some time alone, figuring out stuff. The best you can do for him is to leave him be so he can-'''

''Figured you wouldn't understand! Look, I'm worried about him dude! Haven't you ever had a little brother before?''

England didn't answer.

* * *

''Alright, I have come up with three possible theories that might explain your situation. Want to go over them?''

This time they were in a café. Nice, trendy one with big, soft benches and _big_ coffee cups. It was Prussia's idea. The drinks were on him, well, on his brother, this time too.

''Of course! I'm eager to hear all about it!'' the albino exclaimed, a handsome whipped cream beard decorating his face. Canada offered him a napkin and shook his head, chuckling. Prussia was clearly enjoying all the attention the younger was giving towards his dilemma. Also, unknown to the blonde though, the albino was enjoying his company very much too. Canada waited patiently until Prussia wiped off the remains of the hot chocolate from his face before he started talking again.

''So... Theory number one. After your country got... dissolved, you just lost your status and name. Geographically and culturally the nation still resides here. You now represent Eastern Germany''

Prussia balanced his teaspoon between his thumbs and pondered for a while. Then he shrugged.

''Possible I guess. I guess that was the lable slapped on me during the cold war, but I should be sharing the responsibility now, if that was the case?''

''Theory number two. The thing keeping any nation alive is their people. This means that there must be at least several humans considering themselves as Prussians.'' This statement earned the most exited look from the older. ''But, that means... only old people, right?''

''Perhaps the... senior people in here, Berlin. Or small colonies of immigrants from Germany now residing in other countries. Such as US or North Italy''.

''Italy? As in the cute, adorable perfect Italy with the adorable curl on the left side of his head? That Italy?'' Prussia beamed, hands squeezing his own cheeks in attempt to conceal his even more growing excitement.

''Uhh, I think so?'' Canada wasn't really sure if he considered Italy adorable. Not that he didn't like him, obviously. He just didn't look at other nations that way. Usually. Well, not all the time. Sometimes. Now?

''To be one with Italy...That'd be fucking awesome, right Gilbird?'' Prussia stated with a dreamy tone. How adorable.

Gilbird flew up from Prussia's shoulder as he heard his name be called and planted himself on top of the blonde nation's head.

''I think you agree, eh Gilbird?'' He asked, glancing upwards even if he wouldn't be able to see the bird. The yellow fluff ball left out a long, low whistle. Both men took it as saying ''yes''.

''There is, however, still the third theory.'' Canada said seriously. Prussia eagerly nodded.

''Go on Canada!'' He was almost jumping up and down on his seat.

''You've turned_ mortal._''

The silence was death defying. For once, the albino was utterly speechless. Even Gilbird stopped his chirping. Prussia's eyes looked so big, that Canada thought they would jump out of their sockets.

He snorted.

Then chuckled.

Then laughed. His quiet volume grew louder and louder and his eyes watered. Prussia left out few confused sounds before he joined the laughter. To outsiders they looked mad. Some people found it so amusing, they joined in the laughter too. Prussia laughed so hard, that he didn't even notice someone trying to call him. The ridiculously expensive phone just continued to vibrate in his back pocket, against his awesome butt cheek.

* * *

''Prusse isn't answering his phone. I could've sworn he'd want to take us around in Berlin. It is rare that we get together for such a long time!'' France frowned, returning his phone to his pocket.

''Don't worry mi amigo, he'll come around sometime. How about we go for some coffee in that café around the corner? We have plenty of time to hit the bars later. I hear they got croissants!'' Spain, who was with him, assured. Although he looked as cheerful as always, he was pretty worried. He hadn't had any contact with Prussia in few days. In a while actually. Both he and France had been very busy with their country-duties so they hadn't had the time to hang out. Perhaps the German was hurt because of that? Prussia didn't seem like the sulking type, though, so maybe something was otherwise wrong. Maybe he... No. He shouldn't think that way.

Whatever it was, Spain hoped for the best. The bad friends trio needed three, after all.

''Fine, Espagne. Let's go'' France replied. The two made their way to the café and looked through the window to see if the place was too crowded. And if it consisted of any cute people. Just to be sure.

''Mon dieu! Espagne! Look!'' France suddenly gasped, tapping his finger on the glass.

''Huh? Wha- oh it's Prussia!'' Spain realized that he wasn't even alone. He was accompanied by a cute, young.. girl? No, a boy. They were cheerfully laughing at something. For Spain' eyes, the look was certainly adorable. He was pretty sure that the young boy was a nation. He couldn't remember his name though.

''France, isn't that your old colony?''

''I think he is!''

''Ooh, do you think they are on a date?''

''What does it look like you moron? Of course they are!''

''They look like a fine match! We have to help Prussia though! I think a partner that cute is worth keeping!''

''Definitely, un ami! Why would've he kept it as a secret from us though?'' France pondered, still looking at the couple, who had no idea that they were on a date.

''Maybe they are just starting this thing. Perhaps they haven't yet gone steady?'' The brown haired Spaniard suggested. France nodded, with a devious smirk. Spain knew this look.

''We'll spy on them?''

''Oui.''

* * *

AN: _Will Canada and Prussia solve the mystery? How does Gilbird feel about this? Will America apologize England and find his phone outside of the bar? Will France and Spain realize the misunderstanding? Join us next time, in Opportunities, chapter four!_

P.S. Would you like me to put the translations of the foreign words down here?

P.P.S.S. Spain is so hard to write :_:


	4. The wall

It seemed like spring was early this year. The stupid sleet which had knocked Canada over was gone, excluding small patches of ice here and there. The sun was shining brightly and the temperature was nice and cool. Kumacowberry had wandered off somewhere, because apparently he found Prussia annoying. Canada was glad he didn't say that out loud though. Gilbird, along with the others of his species was chirping loudly. Berlin was beautiful.

It's even more beautiful from up here, thought the Northern nation, carefully keeping his balance on top of the remains of the Berlin wall. He wasn't really sure if he was supposed to be sitting there. It made him feel anxious at first, but when he mentioned the bureaucracy, Prussia assured him they didn't care. The blonde hoped he could trust that. Well, imagined he could trust it. Well, wished he could imagine that he could trust it. Whatever. The spring breeze flew past him, making him close his eyes in bliss.

One beautiful day indeed.

''If you possessed a super power, what would it be?'' Canada moved his can of soda away from his lips and lifted his brows in confusion.

''Eh?'' He squeaked and moved his eyes to look at the smirking face he had studied for the past week. This wasn't the first time the albino had blurted out an odd question. It was one of his many ways of getting to know people. Canada found it amusing though he didn't really get it. But he liked it more than his pretentiously suggestive and dirty jokes. Prussia turned out to be really nice, under his egotistical and, honestly, narcissistic core when you got to know him, the blonde decided. He actually thought many deep things, but only rarely spoke them out. But even when he didn't, the duo still found new things to discuss, not only considering Prussia's status, which was their original reason for meeting up every day, but everything. From Earth to the moon and back again. Canada was truly happy about meeting him. He'd never had such a friend before and it made him hope they could become close enough for him to be able to actually confess that. Prussia was eagerly waiting for his answer while playing with his own, already empty can.

''Not gonna believe I'm saying this, but we've talked enough about the Awesome Me (for now). I wanna get to know you, Birdie!'' he exclaimed, when he didn't get the answer he wanted.

''By me imagining a super power for myself?'' Canada asked, amused.

''Uhhuh! Well, not necessarily imagine. You might really possess one! I mean, after all, we aren't exactly the most natural things existing in this world.'' Prussia explained, tapping the bottom of the can, probably because it made a sound he liked. Canada listened carefully and found himself agreeing with this silly idea. He lowered his head and twirled his own can around with his fingers.

''Then my super power would definitely be invisibility.'' He muttered, squeezing the can in his hands.

''Invisibility?'' Prussia repeated. The albino blinked and stopped playing with the beaten up looking can. Seems like he wants an explanation, the blonde thought and quietly cursed himself. Why did he bring it up? Prussia was the first nation, _the first person_, who didn't think that he was a total zero and now he would have to explain his embarrassing dilemma. He couldn't lie about it now. He just couldn't. Not because of his moral reasoning, but because he down right sucked at it. Plus Prussia never gave up. If he wanted an answer, it was the only thing on his mind until he got one. One of the more unpleasant things about this ancient albino. In other words, no way out. Time to spill the beans, the blonde reasoned and opened his mouth, about to explain. He just wished Kumarambo was there, comforting him by sitting on his lap, like always.

''Yeah, invisible.'' He started, nervously.

''Huh?''

''Other nations don't notice me... Literally. They can't see me, or remember my name. If they do take notice, they think I'm someone else. I've never had a real friend in my whole life... Well, sometimes Cuba spends time with me, but I think it's because he feels bad for yelling and beating me up when he mistakes me for someone I'm not. It, it makes me feel really lonely sometimes. I got used to it when I grew up, but sometimes...I just can't stand it. That's actually the reason I was skiving that day when we met.''

''Birdie...''

''For years I've tried to make people acknowledge me but it has never worked out. That's why...that's why I wanted to help you I guess. I know what it feels like to not exist and... you don't deserve it! I-I figured out that even if I can't make myself be seen I could help you and I... well, I'm not doing a very good job, eh? Haha, I-I'm sitting here, st-stuttering and complaining about my silly problems when we should be concerned about you and...''

''Canada...'' Prussia tried again, not really sure what to say.

''It's okay, Mr. Prussia. I told you, I've accepted it. It's just the way I am'' Canada assured, smiling again. Prussia clenched his eyebrows closer together, looking troubled.

''Sorry, I'm sure you didn't really want to hear that, it just came out and I-''

''Bull-fucking-sheisse!''

''Eh?''

''You're lying! I know you exist! I see you, Canada. You fucking exist and I see you.'' Prussia blurted out, careful not to loose his balance on the slim wall. His eyes looked aggressive and terrifyingly even redder than before and Canada wasn't sure if he should feel flattered, fascinated or scared. Prussia huffed for a moment and bit his bottom lip before opening his mouth again.

''You're not invisible. Not to me.'' He said, an angry blush covering his cheeks. Canada stared at him, deep blue eyes glistening. He looked like a deer in headlights. The albino prayed that he wouldn't cry. That would be too much. Prussia raised his hand in attempt to... maybe touch him, but suddenly got shy and decided to just touch the other's hand, which was still squeezing the can of soda from earlier. Not grab, not caress, just touch. Like an unsure child.

Fucking smooth Prussia! If Fritz was there, he'd shoot him down from the wall and hit him on the head with a potato. What a disgrace.

''Thank you Prussia.'' Canada said, finally laying down the can. They looked at each other silently, reading each others faces. Prussia felt his blush fading and his famous smirk returning. Canada sniffled, took off his glasses and sighed.

''That sure was emotional, eh? But you were right! You can really get to know someone by asking silly questions!'' he chuckled, smiling again. Prussia felt his heart jump around, freeze and melt at the same time. _So cute..._

''Unfortunately I can't ask you the same question. I know what your super power is'', Canada continued, smile turning into a smirk. Prussia tilted his head, but nodded excitedly.

''Being super awesome.'' Prussia gasped, half seriously.

''Birdie! Maybe your super power is actually mind reading!'' the two shared a well awaited laugh and everything felt normal again. Maybe even a bit lighter and brighter. They breathed in the early spring air and relief filled Canada's heart. It felt so good to release his worries away, even if he'd forgotten about them for a moment.

''It's still your turn to ask something from me'', Prussia reminded. The Northern nation pondered for a while but then shook his head.

''It's hard to come up with any ''if you could''-questions, because you've probably can, Mr. Prussia''

''Awesomely too!'' Prussia chirped in response. So did Gilbird.

''No regrets-''

Wait for it...

''-eh?'' eighth time today. Never got old. His smirk widened. Canada was definitely feeling better. The daily eh's appeared most often when he was relaxed. You could tell it easily. At least Prussia could.

''Nah, Birdie. Everyone has regrets, no matter how awesome they are'' the nodded in agreement.

''In that case... Is there any day from your life you'd like to live again, but differently this time?'' the blonde looked pleased about coming up with the question and Prussia in return tried to come up with equally good answer. He found it hard after a while, since one of the rules of his life's philosophy was accepting things as they were. But suddenly he came to a striking realization.

''That would definitely be the day Prussia got dissolved!'' He shouted, grinning. Canada spat out the last mouthful of his soda and dropped the can on the ground far below them. He coughed and stared at Prussia completely dumbfounded. Prussia's grin widened and after Canada got out of his fit of coughs he explained:

''No, really, hear me out; it was the most boring day of my life! And completely wasted on pointless moping!''

Blink.

''You wanna hear about it?''

Blink.

''Thought so. It's been 70 years since that day, so I don't really remember every detail, but anyway, it was pretty intense. The allies gathered to seal mein doom. Me and my boss were walking down the hall and my death was literally awaiting behind the corner. I still wasn't really scared. Just kinda annoyed. Wanted it to be over with soon. So we arrived. I sat down at the end of the table and they explained what I already knew. I was getting dissolved. Articles were read, hands shaken, papers signed.

And just when they raised the pens off the papers I felt it. My eyes couldn't stay open and a weird kind of feeling rose from my chest. This is it, I thought and waited for the unstoppable to take place and Gott damn me, it did.

...I sneezed''

''...You sneezed?!''

''Uhhuh.''

''What happened after that?''

''Nothing. I got everyone startled, sure as Hell, but nothing happened. And that's not all. I was stupid enough to think that death just wanted to give me time to pass away calmly and I exited the room with nothing to say. I made my way in the middle of the city and stood there. It was my plan to wait and disappear in peace, surrounded with the remains of my country. So that I did. Stood there and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For six hours. Six fucking hours I stood there, waiting to die. As you can see, I didn't accomplish on that. I felt so annoyed and tired. I almost screamed out of frustration. The fact I just stood there probably was creepy as shit. So after all that I dragged my ass into bar and had one of the, if not the biggest drink session of my life.

Can you imagine? Spend the whole day that way. And for nothing. Then I decided that I would live everyday the fullest, not caring what would happen as long as I was able to breathe. Still hate that day though. Only day I haven't written in my diary, because it annoys me so much. So there. Ha!''

Prussia crushed his soda can flat.

''Wow.'' Canada let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

''Indeed. If I could live that day again, I would've slept the hours I spent standing in the city like an un-awesome idiot. Thanks Birdie, for listening.'' the albino smirked. Canada smirked too.

''You write a diary though?''

''Every day since I could write. Well, excluding that one.'' Prussia shrugged, pride decorating his face. Canada gasped suddenly.

''Prussia! Maybe we can find a clue for OA in one of those entries! Something that would lead us to where Prussia currently resides.''

''That...That's an awesome idea Birdie! Almost as genius as me! We can investigate those tomorrow, but I think we've moped around in the past enough for today. How about we hit the bars tonight? I know the best places!''

''I'd love to.'' Canada assured, smiling.

* * *

_AN: Welcome to feels train people! Canada and Prussia grew closer today and are definitely going to continue doing that as time goes on. But what shall happen next? Will Prussia do something stupid while drunk? Will Kumakikkara come back and start tolerating Prussia? Where are France and Spain? And will Operation Awesome come into a conclusion? Join us next time, on opportunities chapter 5!_


	5. The toast

'Bonjour? 'République française speaking.''

''Hey France!'' Prussia chuckled to the phone, while keeping an eye on his watch. The bus would come in five minutes, he noticed.

''Prusse! Un ami, where have you been? We haven't heard from you in days!'' France signed for Spain to come closer as he pointed at the phone, so his brown haired friend would listen to the conversation too. He also very well knew what had kept Prussia busy lately, but asked anyway.

''You know, doing awesome stuff, updating my blog... revised some history. Anyway, I was gonna hit the bars with Canada,'' Prussia replied, quickly glancing to this left to look at his modest companion to make sure he was still there ''-just now. Wanna join? We're going to got to the Pub Mondschein''

Spain was about to open his mouth and cheerfully agree, but France shook his head and moved his finger to his lips. Then he turned his face into an apologetic expression, though his conversation partner on the other side couldn't see it and sighed dramatically.

''Ah un ami, we'd love to, but Espagne is not feeling his best today-''

'-'I'm not?-OOF!''

''-We think it might be a cold. You know, not the best tourist season and all that. I'm staying with him to make sure that his fever doesn't raise up too high!'' Prussia blinked, surprised, partially about the weird background noises on the other end of the phone and the sudden, apparently nasty situation Spain was in. But... He had been completely fine the last time he saw him...?

''That sucks.'' He simply stated.

''Oui, Prusse. I'm afraid it'll have to be just the two of you, you and..uh, Panama?''

''Canada.''

''Ah oui, oui. Well, have fun!'' France shut the phone up before Prussia could answer anything. He turned to face his dumbfounded (and stomach clutching) friend and stroke an omnious, devilish smirk at him.

''Why did you do that, France?'' Spain asked, meaning both the harsh punch and the lie he had told Prussia.

''Don't you get it Espagne? This is the perfect _opportunity _to spy on the two lovebirds!'' the blonde beamed, quickly dialing a local taxi number on his phone.

''But they wanted us to hang out with them... Maybe they were about to come out and tell us about their relationship, France!'' Spain accused, scratching his head.

''Ah, Espagne, Espagne. Prusse wasn't nervous at all, so that must not be the case! It's been a relatively small amount of time since they started dating, since we, the two of the bad touch trio just yesterday found out about it. They are going to play it low and act as if they are just friends of course.''

''Are you sure France? I mean, I don't think Prussia would lie about his relationship, more so he would just brag about it until it breaks our ears!'' France's expression didn't die down, but instead the demonic glint in his eyes got wider and even scarier than before.

''Well, there is only one way to find out about that, un ami!''

''To the secret disguise stash?''

''To the secret disguise stash!''

* * *

Prussia locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. He pouted his lips in thought. He had really missed out on some stuff, hadn't he? He should pay a visit to Spain some day soon. Maybe even give him The Awesome Me honor award to make him feel better. Maybe.

''Everything alright, Mr. Prussia?'' All it took was a glance at his newest friend and suddenly all the worries escaped from the handsome albino's head. Canada was, looking awesome. It was a striking change to his formal conference clothes and the casual, baggy hoodie he wore on slightly warmer days.

He was wearing a stylish black collar shirt and a touch geeky but adorable, soft red vest over it, framing his surprisingly broad shoulders (Must be because of ice hockey playing), black tight pants and dark red top trainers, matching with the vest. He had also combed his hair and made it look really fluffy. If he had worn it in a small ponytail, he would've looked classy as fuck, but Prussia guessed he was too modest to do so. But damn, if it weren't for those glasses, you could mistake him for France! Prussia himself was wearing a white collar shirt with his traditional iron cross around his neck, also sporting a pair of black tight pants, but with a cool stud belt. He had ruffled up his hair a bit, but not too much. They both looked fucking fantastic and the former nation definitely felt like they were gonna break some hearts that night.

''Yeah, Birdie. Spain's got the cold, so France is looking after him. So it's just the two of us for tonight'' the albino told.

''Oh, I hope he gets well soon'' Canada said, concern framing his voice. He hated the cold, even though he had had it just few times during his life. It was different from humans, who could treat and heal it with numerous medical supplies, since countries could only use them to feel a bit better. Only thing that could make them heal properly would be getting their literal country back on its feet.

''Don't worry, Birdie. Spain can live it through''

''Mhm, definitely. The world and knowledge of humans has come far from the days when cold still was considered deadly. I'm sure he's going to be okay''

''Have you ever had it, Birdie?''

''The cold? Couple of times. You?''

''Me too, couple of times'' Prussia didn't feel like telling that it was actually a little more than a couple since seventy years ago, but it would just ruin the good mood anyway.

''Well, at least I wont get smothered tonight.'' Canada admitted, smirking slightly.

''Kesesese! Not so sure about that Birdie!''

''Well, lets find out about that then! There's our bus.'' The blonde pointed out and the duo left the stop for the bus, not quite knowing that an American, young man was hiding behind them in the bushes. Not to spy on them, but...

''Aha! Finally! My phone! After two days of searching!'' USA cheered, gently stroking his beloved *phone's screen.

''Bet everyone's missed me so much! … Zero notifications?'' He continued but suddenly got distracted from the love of his life as he as he heard the bus door in front of him closing. As bomber jacket wearing youngster glanced up to look at the almost moving vehicle he gasped. Was that his brother on that bus? Yeah it was. For some reason wearing his jeans. And who was that guy behind him? That sly, slimy, albinoish, Devil-looking guy? Laughing, smiling, sitting next to him?! America's mind jumped into conclusions immediately. Was it a kidnapping?! Had this weird guy taken his one and only brother (who's name he really couldn't remember now but anyway) against his will? Was he going to take him somewhere scary and hidden and molest and murder him?! Well, Canada was looking dopey as hell so maybe not. He was smiling too and going all googly-eyes towards the molester.

America didn't like it.

Unfortunately he couldn't confront his brother, who was apparently on a date without his big brother's approval which, by the way, was just as he had suspected(!), since the bus was fast gone around the corner and America had no idea where it was going. He stomped around in agony, mad and worried about his naive little brother. He just _had to _know where he was going with that hair bleaching surfer! But how?!

He was yet again distracted form his racing thoughts as a fine looking taxi suddenly stopped right in front of him. One of the windows slid open, revealing a man with a massive, kinda fake looking beard and big sunglasses.

''Amérique? What are you doing out here, le petit?'' The man asked, raising the sunglasses from his eyes, yet again revealing himself. The blonde also noticed another man, striking a familiar smile at him.

''France, Spain?! Why are you dressed up like that?''

''We're on a super secret mission trying to unmask the secrets of our friend Prussia and your brother!''

''The white haired guy?''

''Oui! Wanna join?''

''Definitely! Let's go!''

* * *

The bar is very nice, and the beer is really good! Canada thought, taking a good look around the homey surroundings. The place reminded him of the good old British pubs England spent time in. There was a lovely fireplace warming up the small, cottage like restaurant, which momentarily made him feel a little homesick. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy his time in Germany, heck, he hadn't had such enjoyable time in...forever, but home after all, was still home. This brought a question to the Northern nation's mind, which he would have probably been to shy to ask out if it wasn't for the extra encouragement the alcohol gave him. He glanced his albino companion, who was enthusiastically emptying his own beer pint in a disturbingly quick fashion.

''Mr. Prussia?''

''Uhhuh?''

''Um..I just wondered if...after I go back to Canada... maybe some time... you could visit me? You've showed basically everything around here and I'd..I'd like to return the favor.'' The blonde spilled out. He tried hardly not to look Prussia in the eyes, but he still felt the older man's gaze in his direction, making him a bit nervous. Cool down, Canada! It's not like you're asking him out on a date or anything!

''That'd be really awesome! I've always wanted to visit the second biggest nation in the world!'' the elder replied, wiping his mouth. Canada felt really flattered, but then suddenly snorted.

''I am big, eh?'' he casually stated, caressing the handle of his beer tin for no apparent reason.

''You're huge!'' Prussia admitted, taking a big gulp of his drink. Unfortunately though, just that split second he realized what he had said and was about to choke as he spat out the beer, coughing uncontrollably. The cough transformed into snorts and ultimately loud, cheery and drunk laughter, which the younger joined, just as cheerfully.

''Mein Gott! Ahahaha! Huge!''

''Really, really huge, ehehehe!''

As the laughter slowly died down, Prussia ordered a third beer, while Canada was still in the middle of his second one. He didn't go out drinking so much, so he preferred to keep it slow so the next morning wouldn't be so tragic.

''Right! It's a promise now, Birdie! I shall visit you and you shall show me the length and width of your country!'' Prussia announced, raising up his tint.

''Don't get your hopes too up, Prusse!'' Canada replied, though raising his tint too. It was the first time Prussia heard him speaking in French.

It almost turned him on.

''To us! And huge Vital Regions! And to an awesome night! _Zum wohle!''_

''à la vôtre!''

* * *

''Hmm, they are not kissing yet. Nor holding hands'' France, who was resided at the other end of the bar, fabulously hiding behind a big room plant, pointed out to America, who nodded, satisfied. Spain glanced in to the direction of the objects of their spying and shrugged.

''Maybe they are just friends then. For now'' he suggested, partially creeped out by France and America's obsessive attitude towards the relationship between the two nations. He could kinda understand America's point of view. It was his little brother, after all. He wasn't so sure about France though. Well, now that the thought about it, Canada at one point, had been his colony. Maybe France felt a certain responsibility for the boy. And of course he loved to tease Prussia, who always bragged about his sexual appeal, but had probably never been in a serious relationship. Spain did hope that whatever there was between those two, wouldn't end up in a heartbreak. Being in love was amazing, but it was complicated too. And in the worst cases... The brunette glanced back at the Frenchman, and finally understood.

France didn't want Prussia and Canada ending up like he had. So that's why he had to make sure that the relationship between them was genuine, so he could guide them in the right direction.

''No, no, Espagne, they are definitely doing some dirty talk right now'' the blonde said, chuckling in disbelief behind his fake beard. America was busy gritting his teeth as he watched the dirty display in front of him. The suggestive, playful smirk on his brother's stupid face was simply too much to endure! He literally felt his front tooth snapping in half and his blood running cold when the intimidating, hydrogen peroxide surfer exclaimed:

''You're huge!'' France had to use real effort to keep the younger man from attacking the unsuspecting couple.

''No, America! We need to see where it goes from here! Don't blow our cover!'' he hissed.

''Guess they aren't just friends, then'' Spain said, smiling brightly.

* * *

''Oi, Birdie...Th..the nights still young sho hows aboot we go and check out the **hic** nightclub next door?'' Prussia slurred, gulping down his fourth beer. Canada was feeling quite drowsy at this point too and stumbled down the bench.

''Lead the way, bunnyra...ra..rabbit'' he said, throwing some bills on the table, eager to move on to the next place.

''Fe...few more drinks ain't gonna mess our headssss...'''

''Mon dieu! The objects are moving out of the bar!''

''Well what are we waiting for, let's go!''

* * *

Next time, on Opportunities:

_''...Did I get laid?''_

_''I'm never drinking again...''_

_''What the fuck are you doing here?''_

_''I think he's gone...!''_

* * *

_AN: A little shorter chapter this time. Not really good at bar talk, but we got some interesting development with America. He's fun to write. I hope he's not too douchey :-D Until next time!_


	6. 6 The Unsuspecting Couple

Chapter warnings: A few suggestive themes mentioned. Awkwardness. France.

It was dark and it smelled like roses, puke and maple syrup. The combination would have been fascinating to study, but Prussia didn't really wonder about that now. He was too busy being hungover and miserable and feeling totally un-awesome. His head pounded like one of Germany's more detailed self help books was being constantly thrown at it as he rolled around on the uncomfortable, squeaky bed. It was pretty cold, and his clothes, apparently, were gone. The albino groaned and wondered what had happened last night. Well, he had drunk a little bit too much obviously, but the last thing he remembered was that he and Canada had left the pub for the Night Club... Wait, where _was_ Canada? As a matter of fact, where was he_? _Prussia tried to open his eyes, not letting too much of the light burn them, but still clenched them shut before taking in any of the surroundings. The bed seemed big, but uncomfortable though, which made him think about a hotel. He again, rolled around, this time to see if the other side of the room was darker, but suddenly got stopped by bumping into something.

Someone.

The past nation's eyes flew open, this time not shutting instantly, but the sight occupied with a slight blur. Stupid albino vision problems, he groaned as he tried to blink the blur away. When his vision sharpened, he was met by light skinned, bare, broad shoulders accompanied with the backside of a honey blonde, fluffy haired head. It took a millisecond for the former country to acknowledge the owner of those features and it almost made him fall down from the bed. The realization struck like a lighting from the sky and he gasped, throat feeling raspy and slimy.

Did I get laid... by Canada?!

Prussia was trying to keep it cool. The Canadian was cute and all, but going as far as _that _seemed a bit sudden, even for the albino. Even if he was drunk. But he had no intention of going his way with the blonde and now just that had happened. It hadn't even crossed his mind, for Gott's sake!

How was he going to get over it? What was he going to do about it? The former nation didn't want to admit it it, but he had really, really, really, really low knowledge and experience on this kind of situations. Of any sexual ones. Close to _none_. Prussia thought they were friends and friends didn't do such things though, he knew that much. Would he have to marry the younger now? No, that kind of stuff was flying around 200 years ago. Would they have to do it again though? Would they have to kiss? If they didn't, would they- _could _they continue like nothing had happened? Only thing that Prussia knew, was that he would have to face the dilemma, and deal with it.

He sheepishly moved his arm to touch the warm shoulder, and the blonde let out a slight whine. The albino felt his cheeks blush, cleared his throat and gulped.

''Hey... it's morning already. Wake up'' the voice came out squeaky and even more throaty than it usually did. He spoke quietly, trying not to shock the younger too much. Maybe he didn't know what had happened either and needed time to take it all in. Not the way he probably had the night before. Prussia almost slapped himself for that. Focus, Awesome! The blonde moaned even more and started to slur out something, half-asleep. Then he turned on his other side, facing the albino. Prussia thought there was something odd about him and as he youngster opened his eyes-

''AMERICA?!''

''YOU!''

''ME?!''

''Uhh, yeah. I guess it's you, I mean who else could you be?'' the obnoxious, young nation said, searching for his glasses. Prussia noticed that he wasn't wearing clothes either, well, at least for his shirt. The worst kind of scenario popped into his mind.

''No, I didn't mean it like that! What the fuck are you doing here? Where are we?! Where's Canada!? And... does your backside hurt, by any chance?'' the questions blurted out of his mouth in super speed, not giving himself a chance to breath in between them. America yawned loudly and stretched his arms care-freely. Prussia was covering himself with a blanket, a massive blush covering his usually whiter than white cheeks. The contrast was almost amazing.

''I was sleeping. At the hotel France stays at. Probably under the bed. And I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Although you had stolen more than a half of this bed when I came here. God, you sleep like a log!'' the blonde replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He seemed to have quite the hangover too. Prussia was absolutely speechless. He was relieved, for obvious reasons, but was still confused at the bizzare situation. But if France had something to do with it, he really shouldn't be so surprised.

Wait. Canada's under the bed? Prussia totally forgot about his bare appearance and rushed to peek on the floor below him. And sure as ever, a familiar face met him. The rest of his, (un)fortunately clothed, Canadian body was mostly hidden under the bed, as America had said.

''I'm never drinking again...'' the quiet nation mumbled, rubbing his still closed eyes. Then he peered them open and deep blue met striking red.

''Oh, hi Prussia'' Canada stated, smiling. He moved from under the bed to sit up and face the dumbstruck albino better. Prussia was overwhelmed with the fact that someone could be so good looking after a night at heavy drinking and sleeping on the floor but he was so happy he didn't care and he just exclaimed:

''Birdie!''

''That's me'' Prussia couldn't resist anymore and just _leaped _from the bed, knocking the younger nation over in a massive bear hug.

''I'm so fucking glad to see you, Birdie!'' he beamed, squeezing the air out of his flushed friend.

''I wonder how you always end up on top of me'' Canada rasped, experiencing an amusing Déja Vu.

''And I wonder if anyone's gonna believe that I found a whole country laying under the bed!'' Prussia chirped, forgetting all about the hangover. The two felt relieved to notice that the other was alright and they didn't intent to break away from the embrace any time soon. But not everyone appreciated the affection. The scene, through America's eyes was so sappy it almost made him sick.

Well, it did.

He wondered how much the cleaning guy was going to appreciate the disgusting mess on the floor. Well, he wasn't going to be there witnessing it so maybe it didn't matter. What did matter, was the fact that that a naked, intimidating dude was hugging his little brother and giggling with him like the whole world was filled with rainbows and pancakes. The young American was about to, yet again, attack the unsuspecting couple, but the thought of pancakes made his heroic stomach to do back flips aaaand the cleaner guy definitely earned an extra tip for that.

Canada didn't notice his brother at all, but instead he kept his full attention at the albino hugging the Maples out of him. Amused, he had returned the hug, not really knowing what made his friend so happy. It figured, he had no idea what had happened since the bar last night. Maybe it didn't matter, after all, they had woken up indoors, thank God, and together, one of them unclothed, perhaps, but-

Unclothed. Canada stiffened up and it made Prussia tilt his head, confused.

''Uh, Birdie, are you okay? Are you hurt?''

''Maple'' the younger squeaked, hoping that it was the other's knee poking him on his thigh. Prussia glanced down and then gawked

''OH! Excuse my vital regions!''

''MAPLE!''

''Put some clothes on dude!''

''America? You're here too?''

''I thought I saw Spain somewhere!''

''Is he here too?''

''I think he's gone!''

The loud display of hungover awkwardness had woken a certain Frenchman up. The old country found himself laying on the mini couch of the hotel room, limbs unwieldy and hair messed up. When he realized the ruckus the whole room was in, observing it a bit, he attempted to quietly sneak out of the room, not wanting to answer any unwanted questions. This revealed to be pointless though, as Prussia, even with his slightly bad eyesight noticed the movement on the other side of the room. He had just put on his boxers and patted the stunned Canada on the head when he caught a glimpse of the malicious Frenchman.

''Hey! Hurensohn! Where are you going?!'' he exclaimed, pointing at the direction of the yet another man in the room. America momentarily stopped growling and even Canada forgot about his embarrassment as France's cover was entirely blown. France tried to keep his cool and casually put his hand on his hip and whistled a low tune (Everyone's heads did hurt, after all).

''Nowhere, just... uh... getting some water?'' the trio of two Americans and a German all looked at each other, then back at France, crossing their arms.

''What the hell is going on? I thought you were supposed to take care of Spain yesterday!'', asked Prussia, giving a deadly glare.

''Spill the beans, eh?'', demanded Canada.

''Uhh, what he said'', mumbled America, blush covering his cheeks. He didn't exactly know what was going on himself and didn't remember what had happened, but he knew that it would be hard to come up with something that didn't reveal the spying plan to Prussia and Canada. That's why he just left it for France to explain. Pathetic? Maybe. The newly named ''Unsuspecting Couple'' was intrigued to find out what had happened the night before. They were at France's hotel, that's right but what else? Why was mostly everyone naked and why the hell was America there in the first place? And what had happened to Spain?

France sighed dramatically and flipped his hair back, in attempt to untangle it a bit.

''I see no point why you feel like I've done something to make this happen'' he started. ''Well, considering you're naked, all of you surrounding the one and only bed in the room it could as well be my doing but it certainly isn't! Hear me out!

So, yes. I was taking care of Spain the night before. I truly was. His fever got down in the evening and though I insisted on staying, he kept saying that Romano would come to keep him company for the night so I just headed back to the hotel and was about to get ready for bed when you three'' he kept a meaningful pause ''appeared at the door. America was dragging you both with him and Prussia's clothes were already mostly gone. He explained that he had seen you two at a night club, completely wasted and you were so heavy and hard to get to go anywhere he just decided to bring you both here. At that point America was pretty drunk too. He was also exhausted and sweaty, and that's why he threw his clothes off. Prussia, for some reason thought you were playing strip poker and just threw his clothes out too. Right after that you just passed out on the bed'' Prussia rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

''And you, mon petit Panama-'' ''-Canada'' ''-were so sure that there was a secret treasure of Maple Syrup hidden under the bed and just dove right under it, never coming back. America just settled with sleeping on the other side of the bed and I took the couch. There you have it. You should really learn when to stop!'' France continued his lecture, having both Prussia and Canada look down at their feet embarrassed. Canada had last been lectured by France when he still was just a colony and not very many times at all! Prussia in turn, had never been scolded by France and that just made the situation so weird. Usually he would just yell at the older for being so unreasonable and boring, but if the things he said really were true, he had no reason to. Verdammt he felt so stupid! And that was rare.

''Ah, don't look so sad, my friends. I'm just glad you're okay. But I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, I need to get back to my work and... ah, America! I might need your help with that!''

''Huh what do you- Oh, yeah, right. Work. Totally'' America nodded, once in his life reading atmosphere. Canada and Prussia collected their remaining clothes in an awkward they had gathered all their properties together Canada suddenly turned around to face France again.

''We're sorry for the trouble we caused'' he said, looking at the older nation in the eyes. He slightly poked Prussia with his elbow, who looked away, puckering his lips.

''Verzeihen Sie...'' he mumbled his quiet apology. France chuckled, waving his hand in a polite fashion.

''No worries, you two! Now get going, it's already half past two!''

After the still confused duo left the messed up hotel room, America opened his mouth.

''That was the most amazing improvisation I've ever seen! Kudos, dude! So... What really happened yesterday?'' France made his way to the mini fridge of the room, glad to find a bottle of water there. As he examined the bottle to see if the drink was sparkling or still, he replied:

''Amérique, as a matter of fact, I have no idea''

''WHAT?! You don't remember either? But... but! That means we didn't get to know what's the deal between my brother and that German dude is! And...what did really happen?'' The two countries were left scratching their heads, when suddenly they heard a noise from a closet located next to the fridge. America, immediately thought of a ghost and attempted to jump on France's arms, just to be rudely thrown back on floor as the older nation let out a very unmanly scream of his own. The closet door quietly opened, revealing...

''Espagne!''

''Dude!'' the cute, cheery brunette climbed down from the insanely small space of the closet and smiled, not showing any signs of hangover.

''Wanna hear what happened last night? I'll tell you!'' he said, searching for a water bottle of his own. France and America just settled with silence and few quick nods. Spain took a deep breath.

''After we followed the targets to the Night Club, things moved forward really slowly. The two did basically nothing, no kisses, no flirting no nothing! But then some big hunk of chunk came to the picture and tried to put his moves on Prussia's date and then Prussia got mad and the America got mad and they started a scene. Your brother was really surprised to see you and embarrassed too! He told he could take care of himself but you didn't take no for an answer!

Me and France had to obviously stay in the shadows so the two didn't discover us. But then you, Prussia and... Canada were thrown out from the bar and me and France lost you. Then we just decided to go for another drink ourselves and then you, France, started to get really touchy feely and sad and you over drank it and then you ran from the new bar to search for America, Prussia and Canada(?) again and I just tagged along cause, why not?

We found you in yet another club, so drunk that people were afraid to look at you! You were having an aggressive conversation with Prussia, America. Canada was pretty mad too, but then you just kinda made up and decided to break into France's hotel room. Not really sure how that happened. I had to drag France back here, far behind from you and the lovebirds. You were a pitiful sight, knocking at the room door, America pretty knocked out and the two kinda snuggling. Then Canada threw up on Prussia and he just threw his clothes on the floor and I figured I should let everyone in so that's what I did. France was passed out already, so I threw him on the couch and Canada was feeling miserable about throwing up on Prussia so he started crying and I had to clean up Prussia, who was almost nodding off at this point.

He in return threw up on you, America, waking you up and making you have a shower too. When you came back, you found Canada and Prussia on the bed, Canada feeling better and Prussia forgiven him and you fell in a total rage fit and threw Canada off the bed, accusing of Prussia touching him and refused to leave the bed to watch over Prussia. He was knocked out already and you followed soon after. Canada spent the rest of the night on the floor and I went into the closet cause what the hell is wrong with us?'' Spain ranted, hiding his face behind his hand. America remembered the last part of the night, but was totally dumbstruck about the earlier hours. France was speechless too. A silence fell on the trio. America cleared his throat.

''So... are they a couple?''

Spain shrugged.

Canada and Prussia were packed on the backseat of Germany's Volkswagen, not quite feeling like the several hundred year old men which they were, but a pair of misfit teenagers getting a ride back home on a police car. They had expected such right at the moment when Prussia had called his brother to come pick them up from the hotel and the response being a lot of yelling and the use of the red phone button. They had to wait for him almost for an hour, in the not so pleasant weather, feeling hungry and filthy. The ride wasn't better. Germany was busy lecturing the two, especially his brother about the irresponsible way he had acted. The two were silent, not quite capable of looking at the direction of the intimidating German. Prussia was nodding along with the speech, but didn't really care.

''Sorry, West's always like this. He worries over me, you know. Since...'' he whispered to Canada, who silently nodded. He understood. Germany cleared his throat which made the two startle slightly.

''Canada?''

''Yes sir?''

''You can stay with us tonight. Your hotel is far and there is a crazy load of traffic today. You're also in need of a shower and a good meal. Okay?''

''Yes sir'' he replied. He couldn't believe that Germany was actually Prussia's younger, not older brother. They stopped at Germany's giant house and the blonde German told the two to wait as he'd put his dogs on a leash so they wouldn't hurt Canada. The blonde was distracted from his thought's as he felt a shy squeeze on his hand.

''Hey, Birdie. Do you think we could do this again?''

''Why not? I think we can handle it''

''Next week?''

''Sure''

_AN: What are Spain, France and America going to do now? Does the cleaner guy get a generous tip? Where will Canada sleep? Will the Unsuspecting Couple continue the Operation Awesome? Join us next time! _

_Ah, the drunken drama! The thing I loved the most about writing this chapter was the ending. I just came up with it as I wrote and I'm satisfied. I can totally imagine Germany doing this kind of thing! How did you like the chapter? _

_Please leave a review if you might! Just a simple hi is enough for me, to make sure there are people reading this (: Criticism is also greatly appreciated! I want to make this story as good as I can! Requests? What characters would you like to see in this story? What do you think is going to happen? Can you come up with better questions than me?_


	7. The floor must be really slippery

''The dogs are leashed, you two, come in'' Germany called out from the door, head peeking out in almost comical fashion. Prussia started dragging Canada towards the house, still not letting go of his hand. Canada didn't mind that much. It wasn't the most intimate thing that had happened between the two today. A furious blush crept to his cheek when the thought of the (naked) hangover hug from the (naked) Prussian with his whole body crushed by the (naked) weight of his (naked) body. Prussia led him inside the house and Canada was glad that no one slammed the door in his face this time. He forgot his embarrasment too, when Germany suddenly turned to look a them.

''Oh, bruder. Be at your best behavior. Italy is vis-'' Prussia gasped loudly, bringing his hands to his cheeks developing a blush of his own.

''Ooh, your crush is here, eh?'' Canada whispered, more stating than wondering as he memerized of Prussia's blabberings about the young brunette. Prussia was too busy giggling in joy to answer as he almost ran over Germany in search for the cute Italian.

'Bruder! At least take your shoes off before you-''

''ITALY!'' apparently he found him.

''Ve, Prussia! Ciao ciao!'' Prussia was practically jumping up and down in joy as Italy leaned in for a warm hug as a traditional greeting. Canada chuckled at the sweet enthusiasm of his friend. It was hard to believe he had suffered from the almost deadly hangover earlier during the same day. But then again, cheerful people tended to make people feel alike them. Italy was so happy and sweet you couldn't help but feel happy too when you were around him. Canada was really exited to see how Prussia handled the situation of being in the company of the target of his affection too. The elder always bragged and seemed tough on the outside, giving people the image of a smooth player and the blonde was eager to find out if he lived up to those expectations. So he crossed his arms and started to observe in fascination.

It wasn't what he hoped for.

The albino eagerly, yet very awkwardly put his arms around the younger's frame, laying them on an uncomfortable angle on his back, squeezing a tad too hard, goofy grin still apparent on his face. Italy seemed like he was suffering and was clearly having hard time returning the greeting properly. The brunette leaned in for a kiss and Prussia, un-correctly offered his left cheek for him. Italy settled with that, giving him two slight kisses on both cheeks, just to be smothered all over by the albino, who still wasn't so sure about where to put his arms. Sloppy ''Mwah!'' sounds filled the air until Italy was waving a literal white flag (where did he get those?!) and Germany ordered his older brother to calm down. Italy let out a pathetic ''Ve, ve'' signal, informing about his slight despair and gasped for air. Prussia was oblivious to the fact and seemed to be floating somewhere away.

Canada was so very displeased. His French side in particular. Mon dieu, mond dieu, he thought. Such manners, such sloppyness, so amateur! In his mind, the blonde had corrected every movement, every angle, every expression on the unsuspecting Prussian. He was definitely going to give him a lesson on that later. The albino suddenly got over the Italian magic spell and turned his glance on the quiet Canadian.

''Ooh, ooh Italy! Come meet Canada! He's awesome! He's the second largest country in the world! Isn't he cute?''

''Eh?'' The blonde suddenly felt the French idealogy fading from his mind as he felt really shy again. Not to mention flustered. Prussia sure was odd with those compliments. Out of nowhere and in any possible situation.

''Who?'' Italy asked cheerfully, fascinatingly studying the younger nation. Canada fought back a frown and was about to whisper his usual, always unheard answer, but shut his mouth when he noticed Prussia's eager expression. He was not going to look like a pushover doormat in front of him. And he was going to show how to do the greeting right. He showed a meaningful look in the direction of the Prussian, signaling for him to observe. The albino took the hint, moving out from the way when Canada approached the brunette nation, calling the Frenchness back for this certain moment.

''Hello, I'm Canada of Northern America. It's nice to meet you'' he said with a sweet smile, extending his arm for a shake, not really paying attention to the fact he had seen the older country many, many times in the past. Italy, seemingly recovered from the German attack, returned the gesture offering his hand with a smile of his own.

''Ciao Canada, I'm Italy! I'm from North too!'' he greeted happily. When they broke apart the handshake Canada leaned forwards, gently placing his hand on the Italian's right arm to keep his balance as he leaned forward for a small series of air-kisses on both sides of the brunette's head, starting from the right cheek. Italy gave kisses in return too, delighted at the more proper manners shown by the blonde. They finally broke apart, leaving both Prussia and Germany dumbstruck. Well, Germany was more agitated about the muddy footprints on the just washed floor, but the two Germans were still very amazed at the smoothness and charm the many times younger nation possessed. It was something they had never been skillful enough to attain. Prussia made a mental note for himself to remember to ask Canada about that later. Maybe that was the point? He started to feel embarrassed at himself, not quite knowing why. The only thing he recognized was the feeling of the disgusting, shameful inferiority complex.

''Uhh, Italy? Will you stay for dinner?'' he asked quietly, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable, degrating thoughts. Italy's smile didn't fade, but he shook his head in an apologizing fashion.

''No, I'm a-sorry. I was just about to leave for my hotel. Fratello order- asked me to spend the night with him tonight''

''Ah, ja. Bet he's lonely since Spain's down with the cold huh?'' Prussia reasoned, still convinced about the lie France had told him the day before. Italy gasped, running for his jacket.

''Big Brother Spain is sick? I need to go comfort Fratello as soon as possible! GERMANY!'' the Western nation sprung up from the floor, where he had been examining the suffered floor.

''WHAZ?!''

''Walk me to the hotel! I'm afraid of the big German women in the streets!''

''Don't be foolish! My people are normal human beings minding their own-''

''GERMANY''

''ITALY'' Prussia and Canada moved out of their way to take cover from the intensified dialogue and looked at each other, not sure if they should feel amused or frightened. The argument ended with Italy dragging Germany out of the door, waving his goodbyes to both Prussia and Canada and Germany furiously blushed, yelling

''There's food in the fridge! I'll come back soon!'' and the door being violently shut, leaving the two nations alone in the house.

''Well, that happened'' Canada pointed out.

''Ja. I guess it'll be just the two of us for a while then''

A meaningful pause. Prussia took a deep breath and looked at his friend, mustering up all of his pride and courage.

''Do you think you could teach me that?'' he asked, trying to look casual as he leaned on the entrance hall wall.

''Teach what exactly?'' Canada asked deviously, well aware of what the albino meant. The elder crossed his arms, looking at everywhere but the blonde.

''You know...'' he mumbled, puckering his lips, maybe in demonstration, maybe from embarassement. Canada decided to not torture him anymore and chuckled slightly.

''Of course I will. But only if you let me use the shower first. And maybe some mouthwash, eh? I want to get clean from last night'' Prussia's eyes sparked up, as he grabbed Canada's arm yet again.

''Sure! You can shower at my place!''

''Your.. place?''

''Yeah, c'mon!'' the albino exclaimed, pulling the younger along with him towards a door at the end of the hall. Canada noticed that behind there were great stone stairs, leading the way to an underground level of the house.

''Oh! You live in the basement?'' He asked, trying to sound the least rude he could. With a proud nod from the albino, the blonde followed Prussia down the stairs, not quite knowing what to expect. Would it be dark, colourful? Clean, messy? Stylish, bland? Simple, or decorated? Would it feel cold or warm? Safe? Dangerous? The albino, in many areas was a mystery for him. And probably for bunch of other people too. Canada knew that he had a long history, longer than any mortal, let alone himself could imagine. He knew he had a soft and (extremely) awkward side under that sturdy, odd shell. And maybe something else? He loved his little bird, cute things and winning. His favourite food was pancakes and wurst and he liked to drink beer. He was bright and dark, lively and... dead at the same time. Maybe a touch clingy.

So incredibly lonely.

Maybe the blonde could now have a better grasp on the mental landscape possessed by the Prussian, since he was going to see his living space. One's home reflects the soul just as much as eyes, he knew that much. And although Prussia's eyes were magnificent, and great to look at, Canada knew he couldn't observe those all the time. The elder lead him to the door of his living space, opening it up and exposing it all of Canada to see.

It was, decent, modern basement. Typical in every aspect, if not a bit too clean for the youthful appearance. Black and white walls, TV, video games, stereos, laptop, sofa, a well organized bookcase and sweet, soft mattress decorated the ''living room'' space. The wardrobe and bed were in the East corner along with the only national symbol in the whole space; the Prussian flag, hanging on the wall. There was only one door apart from the entrance, which obviously lead into the bathroom. There also was a tiny kitchen space,with a small mini-fridge and a microwave.

It didn't really tell anything that Canada didn't already know about him, but it left a nice impact on his mind. Prussia expectadly looked at him, hands on his hips definitely waiting for a compliment.

''Isn't it awesome, Birdie?''

''Yes, it's really nice. Maybe I just expected something... more flamboyant, especially from you, _Prussia the Great_'' the blonde honestly replied, earning a gleeful chuckle from the elder.

''Kesese! Skulls filled with blood of my many victims? Swords and guns?'' he asked, raising his left eyebrow.

''Well... Maybe not skulls per se...'' Canada mumbled, feeling like had been rude. Prussia shook his head, smiling.

''Those things are memories that remind me of things I've broken. I much rather remember the stuff my country has created. I hate killing. Even for my own people'' he explained. Canada nodded, agreeing completely.

''Aww, Prussia. Aren't you the sweetest?'' he noted, playfully tilting his head.

''I'm a fucking beast!'' Prussia continued grinning, yet blushing again. He did that a lot more than they gave him credit for. Or maybe it was just far more clear on his almost milk white skin, Canada wasn't really sure. Someone else seemed to agree with the blonde's teasing remark for now, though. It was in the form of a yellow little bird who had just woken up to the sounds of the two nations and was gleefully flying towards his master, chirping loudly.

''Hi mein little bird! Ooh, I've missed you, did you miss me? Lemme pet you'' the albino babbled, snuggling Gilbert close to his cheek on his hand.

''You're definitely an evil beast, Prussia'' Canada whistled. Prussia groaned, looking almost terrorized for a moment before stuttering

''J-ja! Ich... I get it! The shower's there. I'll have mine upstairs and grab you some towels and clothes. See ya!'' then, in a matter of seconds he sprinted up the basement stairs, painfully tripping twice- make it three times before making it out of the room, Gilbird still following right after him. Canada chuckled, shaking his head.

''Mind if I borrow your shampoo?''

''Nein!''

''Chirp!''

Those two were too cute for their own good. The thought made him gasp loudly in realization.

''Kumachika! I forgot to inform him I'm staying here!'' He paniced, quickly pulling out his phone from the pocket. He had two phones always with him during the trips to another countries, one for business and one to use in personal affairs. (Which mainly meant texting with Prussia) He quickly dialed the number of the phone kept at his hotel room and was glad as someone answered it.

''Oh Kumacrayon! I'm so sorry! You've probably felt so lonely since yesterday night, are you okay? Do you have enough to eat? I have to stay at Mr. Germany for tonight but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can tomor-''

''Who?''

''It's Canada... your owner...''

''Okay bye''

It seemed like Kumashithead was fine. Canada took the phone with him to the bathroom, not locking the door so Prussia could drop the supplies there, taking in the clean surroundings. The walls, the floor, the table, it was all so white it almost hurt his eyes. He took a sheepish look in the mirror, grimacing as he saw his filthy face and hair, not at all in sync with the holy cleaness of the Prussian toilet. He stripped out of his dirty clothes, folding them on top the seat cover and stepped into the shower, pulling the all too familiar looking, black eagle and black stripes sporting curtain in front of him. Creative.

Prussia aggressively rubbed the shampoo on his hair, frothing it up. The day had been so sexually frustrating he thought he was going to cry. Well, if he wasn't so awesome that is. But he totally understood if someone else who'd gone through the same things as he had would feel like crying. First, waking up next to the (naked) FUCKING UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, then hugging the crap out of his friend (naked), then awkwardly crushing his crush (who so painfully obviously had feelings for his brother) in another hug and oh Gott he seriously wasn't thinking about the fact that Canada was in the shower at the same time as he was right fucking now. He definitely didn't think what the younger one looked like naked (really naked), and he definitely didn't toy around with the idea that if it had been Canada who woke up next to him in the morning it could really well be that he was sharing the very same shower room with him. He definitely didn't think what it would feel like when Canada started teaching him how to kiss properly. GREET. NOT KISS. GREET. The albino huffed, cheeks blushing, hitting his fist on the wall so hard it made him howl in pain, loose his balance, slip and fall over.

He sure wished he still was as immortal and maybe as young as he had been a thousand years ago, since it really hurt his back and he doubted he could stand up very soon.

''Ouch-witch'' he crumbled.

Canada hummed a small French tune, confused about the weird noises from upstairs. It sounded like Prussia was running around in a minefield! He was so very weird, that albino. But old age managed to do that to a person, he supposed. It was intirguing to observe just how awkward and cute he actually was. Kinda like a puppy. But were puppies awkward? Maybe they weren't. Puppies couldn't understand if they were. You could only appear awkward if you recognized being awkward yourself. Hmm, deep. He squeezed some of that supposedly manly shampoo and and started scrubbing it all over his hair, disturbed from the fact how much he started smelling like Prussia. He became accustomed to it in a moment, and started finding it... almost nice. He suddenly heard loud steps moving towards downstairs and reasoned that Prussia was done with his own shower. He soon heard a loud knock on the bathroom door.

''Just gonna drop the supplies here, okay?''

''Uhhuh, thanks'' Canada approved, and heard the sound of the doorknob clicking, few quick steps moving inside the room and the shuffling of fabrics thrown on the counter.

''You were really quick, though. What has it been, ten minutes?'' the blonde asked from behind the curtain, trying to keep his voice high enough to be heard under the sound of the flowing water from the shower. Why did he have to own such a little voice?

''Oh... Well, let's just say the shower didn't want to co-operate with me today'' Prussia sheepishly answered, hand groping around in futile attempt to find the doorknob yet again.

''That's too bad, but I believe you still are in the mood for the lesson, eh?''

Splat.

''Eh, Prussia?! Are you okay?'' the North American exclaimed, rushing to peek behind the curtain as he he heard the unappealing sound of a grown man falling on the floor.

''...Ja... I just... lost my balance...''

A few minutes and one change of clothes later Canada found himself sitting on the basement sofa, comfortably snuggled up in his own jeans, but with Prussia's black sweatshirt (which also smelled like him) as a top, carefully bandaging the elder's cheek and then moving on to check his shoulder area for any other injuries.

''Why do you need to take care of me as if I were a baby? I'm fin-AUGH!''

''Oh, sorry! You're developing quite the bruise right here. I think you hurt yourself worse than we first thought... I haven't got a bruise like this since the last war...'' the blonde muttered the last part, gently caressing the aggressively purple-blue-pink mark on the otherwise milk-white skin. Prussia didn't reply anything, squinting his eyes from the slight pain he felt on his shoulder. Canada moved his fingers away from the skin, straightening up the shirt collar of his friend.

''It will probably heal by... the day after the next though. I wouldn't worry about it too much''

The albino stiffened up. He refused to look at the blonde in the eyes after that remark and though someone as clueless as his brother couldn't probably get the message, the blonde surely did.

''Oh'' he pointed, ''I take it as...You can't heal yourself so quickly anymore''

Hesitant pause.

''Uhh...it's not like...God dammit...''

Silence.

Nod.

''Do others know?''

Head shake.

''You've kept it all in secret from everyone?''

Nod.

''Why?'' Canada had begun to yet again sooth the bruised area, occasionally giving it a slight blow to cool it off. Prussia kept a meaningful pause before responding with a shrug.

''I just don't want to burden people with such a thing. It's not a big deal. Everyone would start to treat me differently... Or more so than they already do. And you don't go around showing your wounds on your back unless you're France.'' he mumbled, genuinely afraid of Canada's reaction. Way to go, he thought. Canada definitely wouldn't like to be friends with such a, shudder, _mortal _anymore. The blonde gently grabbed the healthy shoulder and turned the older around to face him.

''You're right'' he started, ''it's not a big deal. We can fix it. Operation Awesome is still in power. We'll take a look at those diaries you told me about and figure out what we can do'' the albino felt really exposed and flattered at the same time. Canada. Was. So. Awesome.

''Birdie-''

''But for now I'm glad you didn't pull out your shoulder. We really need to take care of your sloppy manners first. You're never going to swoon Italy with those moves!''

''Gah! So rude!''

''The truth sometimes is''

Prussia didn't want to admit it, but maybe he hoped that Canada _would've _treated him a little differently. Just a little bit.

* * *

AN: Are Prussia's kisses going to get better with time? Will Canada's lips taste like maple syrup? Why are we asking such things when they are only going to kiss each others cheeks? Are we finally going to blow off some sexual tensions? Will Prussia's injuries heal by tomorrow? Join us next time, on opportunities Chapter 8!

Very sorry for the delay again! I have been busy! If this chapter doesn't make up all the wait, I promise the next one will be helluva fun! Stay tuned! Poor Prussia, added the bigger bruise to the story very quickly. I felt like pointing out the fact he isn't so strong anymore, since it is part of the canon now. Hopefully he isn't too hurt! How many times did he trip over in this one chapter anyway? Five?!


	8. AMHA

''So, before you can greet someone properly, you need to know what exactly your relationship is with that certain someone'' Canada had already started his interactive seminar, standing up from his seat and signing for Prussia to follow him. The albino in turn scratched his head, confused.

''Why? Isn't it just an exotic way of saying hi? And the same rules about the _hugging-and-kissing_ go for everyone no matter who you're greeting anyway?'' he wondered aloud, earning a head shake from the younger nation.

''Unfortunately it's not that simple. You need to be subtle and remember that not everyone feels the same way about even a slight physical contact, especially if you don't know that person really well. The way you greet a person reflects your relationship and how you feel about them. That's why you want it to be as correct and proper as possible'' the blonde explained, hoping that it was simple enough to understand.

''Oh, I see! So this is one of those mystical scenarios where you express your feelings through a physical contact! Awesome!'' Prussia blabbered, amazed at the South European manners which he really didn't understand. He was a German after all. Canada nodded, not sure if that was really what he was going after, but at least he had the Prussian's attention for now.

''Yes... So how close you'd say Italy is to you? Good friends, acquintances?'' Prussia pondered about the question, going over the history he shared with the young Italian. Though his country had been close and active with him during the era about... 700 years ago, it was really the Holy Roman Empire who spend the time with him. And the casual non-country business... Well, Prussia only got around Italy was when he was around Germany. But when they did interact, it was always friendly, comfortable and fun.

''Ja, we're friends'' the albino finally decided. The young blonde responded with a nod and a new statement;

''It seems like he's pretty outgoing with everyone too''

''That's right'' and Canada nodded again.

''We'll start with a hug then'' he announced, opening his arms in a welcoming manner. The Prussian ,surprisingly, didn't leap out and attack him on the spot but instead stayed where he was as modest as a kicked puppy, chewed on his cheek and cleared his throat. And made no effort of moving forwards.

Canada returned his arms downwards questioning ''Is something wrong?''

The albino, as well as he could, tried to grin and avoid eye contact at the same time.

''Is there uh... Is there a certain way I should do it. The... hugging?''

The blonde pondered if he should squeak in adoration and exclaim ''cute!'', or burst out laughing, or facepalm. He decided to do neither of those and just shook his head with a slight chuckle.

''Just wrap your hands lightly around my neck, it's natural'' he assured, opening his arms for him once more.

The youngster did unfortunately find out that it wasn't natural.

The Prussian sheepishly moved forwards and very awkwardly, in a stiffy and slow manner wrapped his arms around the taller man, squeezing a tad too hard. Canada followed the motion with his visibly smoother style by wrapping his own arms softly around the albino's waist. The hug was different from the one exchanged earlier that day, for obvious reasons, but also for the fact that this time Prussia's whole body was stiff as a rock and his arms were visibly trembling. Who knew he would take such a thing so seriously? The younger man leaned his head on the albino's shoulder and pulled him closer into the embrace, carefully observing how the other felt in his arms and constantly correcting his awkward position.

He smelled really good, water still tripping from his slightly wet hair from the shower. But he was tense and felt really uncomfortable. And muscular. But mostly uncomfortable. Really different from the usual. Blushy and jumpy. Really, really awkward actually. He had been that way since the morning though. Canada had no idea why. He pondered if he should ask about that or not.

''Try to relax Prussia. You're doing...krhm.. great'' the blonde could practically _feel _the blush creeping on the elder's cheek. The albino softened his grasp and buried his own head in the chest of the Canadian for he couldn't bare looking him into the eyes. Slowly his muscles were relaxing and it started feeling easier to be held by the other. Prussia wasn't used to that.

He wasn't sure if he liked it.

They stayed there for a while, not moving apart even once. Both Canada and Prussia found themselves spacing out, feeling oddly comfortable although the exchange of fake affection was really, really awkward.

''Do you feel it?'' whispered Canada.

''Feel what?'' Prussia responded equally quiet, voice hoarse and squeaky as ever. Canada gulped, tightening his grasp on the other's waist.

''Our heartbeat. It's the same pace'' the younger pointed out for the sake of pointing out. He didn't feel like adding a ''do you think it means something'' at the end of the sentence though.

''It is? That's cool''

The moment was totally weird and in it's comfortableness starting to feel very uncomfortable. Like everything else, it had to end. The two moved away from each other, glancing around, not looking at each other even by accident. Canada examined his own feet, weirdened out by the fact that a simple hug made him feel... feel what exactly?

''Um, good, I think. Then,the, um, kisses'' he mumbled.

Prussia's throat dried right up and he coughed, but he still moved forward again anyway, nodding.

''Okay, so after you've hugged, you prepare the other for the kisses by balancing yourself with your hand on the other's right shoulder...''

Germany sure didn't like dragging Italy all the way to his hotel and he surely didn't like to stay over for coffee (which he still did). He didn't like it when Italy hugged him and kissed him goodnight before turning in for sleep and he didn't like it when the brunette had proposed that he should join him for the night.

But most of all he didn't like the fact that he had to walk back home alone. He would never admit that though. When he arrived back to his big house, he greeted his many dogs with a slight smile and stepped inside, calling for his brother and that friend who's name he really couldn't remember.

''Bruder?'' when he didn't hear the answer he waited for he jumped into conclusions. Maybe he was in his room and had taped himself to the ceiling again. Or was hiding in the closet. Or jumped out of the window because he saw Gilbird ''falling'' out of it. Or maybe he'd... No. Definitely no.

Germany wondered if he had eaten anything yet. And their guest too, of course. Prussia wasn't as strict as his little brother when it came to meals and Germany couldn't blame him for that. If Prussia hadn't build all that muscle with heavy training over the many years, he'd be a pretty skinny sight. Poor nutrition as a child, he knew. Germany hazily remembered seeing bones sticking out of his back when they went swimming all those years ago. When he was just recently born.

That was the reason why Gilbert didn't really care for meal times or when it wasn't proper to eat ice cream or dessert. If he was hungry, he ate. But the lack of schedule for such thing meant also that he sometimes forgot to eat at all. And Germany had a suspicion that it had happened again. A quick peek into the fridge confirmed his beliefs and he started making his way to visit the basement. He walked down the stone stairs and was just about to knock on the door when-

'_'Um, like this?_'' that was his brother. Why did he sound so nervous?

'_'Ouch! Don't squeeze so hard!_'' that was the other nation. What were they-

''_Oh sorry. Can I add more fingers? This is weird...'_' Germany choked.

''_Three fingers are enough, Prussia! More won't fit'_' the blonde country slowly backed up the stairs, face as red as a tomato.

Hearing that, Germany decided, was the thing he didn't like the most.

''What do you mean it won't fit? There's plenty of place on your arm!'' Prussia was quickly getting frustrated over the stupid ''balancing yourself when you kiss the partner'' thing. Thumb, index and middle finger on the right shoulder of Canada felt stupid. Why not the whole hand? Dumb.

''I mean it's not proper manners. It's always been three fingers and that's how it's going to be. Now, look. You'll start with my right cheek. It's always the right cheek first'' Canada ignored the frustrated groan from the ancient albino and tried his best to go on with the lesson. Hopefully it wouldn't be as hard as hugging.

Canada didn't remember the last time when he was so satisfied. It wasn't the petty OCD-ish satisfaction he got when he managed to place one thousand maple syrup bottles in the shape of a maple leaf in his attic, but the kind of satisfaction he got after a long battle with the conclusion of him winning. And this battle was by far the hardest one to get over with.

First Prussia had gotten so embarrassed that they had to separate and the albino had to take an ''encouragement sip'' from his not-so-secret-secret-beer stash. And while the hugging was easier now, every time the albino leaned in for a simple air kiss he started giggling like an imbesil or cursing like a sailor and when he finally accomplished the deed he got so exited that he almost tripped them both over. And although it took a few more dozens of times to perfect it, Canada had to admit that the result was pretty good. For a few air kisses to each cheek and a hug that is.

''That's it for today. Really good Prussia! You're shaping up to become a true gentleman'' the blonde teased with an un-characteristic smirk. Prussia was too proud of himself to care for the comment and simply returned the smirk with his own.

''As long as I'm not an aristocrat!'' the albino for some reason felt really relieved, like he had gotten over a bad fear of something. And he didn't feel nearly as awkward around the young Canadian as he had been earlier. So much so he even felt like revealing the embarrassing misunderstanding from the morning. But not now. Later. He shouldn't burst it out of nowhere and break the mood.

''Italy will surely be swooned'' Canada chuckled.

''Italy? Oh, yeah. Italy. Of course he will!'' the albino hoped it was true. Or maybe he didn't. Or maybe he didn't care right now. He wanted to be with his buddy Birdie and focus on that. For now.

The former nation then got an awesome idea, cleared his throat and moved his right hand on top of his heart.

''So, Canada. I am forever thankful and shit for your help of the swooning people over matter. I hereby give you the Awesome Me: honor award!'' Canada chuckled again and looked overall amused. The Prussian felt the corners of his mouth twitching but he tried to keep himself sounding convincing.

''This is not a laughing matter. The AMHA is a once in a life experience only offered to the awesomest of the awesome!'' Canada shook his head, still laughing.

''But Prussia, you already gave me one'' he said, fixing his classes and making Prussia take a step backwards.

''I did?'' he pursed his lips. ''Oh yeah! I did! April Fools day, wasn't it?'' he exclaimed eagerly. The younger man nodded, smirking.

''I gave you Maple Syrup when you were feeling down. I think you wrote about that on your blog'' he assured, reminicing of the first actual conversation he had shared with the older (ex) nation.

''Ja! Und it was AWESOME!'' the blonde held back a laughter when he heard the eagerness of his friend bringing up a very, very thick twinge to his already noticeable accent. Which made Awesome sound much more like ''AVEZOME'' accompanied with the slightest hint of lisp on the s/z part. It was sorta the same with his own verbal tics consisting of two well known letters. E and h, neatly put together. But this, Canada decided, was ten times more adorable.

''Then I guess you'll have to give me a double-award this time'' he suggested. Prussia stroke a mysterious expression at the younger man and looked around carefully.

''How about instead of that I'll show you my diary room?'' he asked in a lowered, husky voice, pretending that the thing he said was a big secret, which would have caused chills to run down Canada's spine if it weren't for the fact the question reminded him of a certain TV-show. And seriously? Prussia had a whole room for his diaries?

''Sounds good to me'' the blonde agreed immediately following the albino to his tall bookcase, not quite knowing why.

''There's a secret passage way behind the bookcase eh?'' he snorted. That would be too good. Too silly even for Prussia. To his utter bafflement the albino just nodded.

''You're clever! No one else has ever figured it out'' he smirked, carefully going through every book on the third row with his fingers. ''That's partly why I'm allowing you here. But it's super secret, got it?'' the albino continued, not knowing where the sudden trust for the younger nation came from. Canada just nodded. He didn't know what else to do. He still wasn't sure if Prussia was serious or not. Then he elder did something that the blonde had only seen happening in his brother's movies. As the smirking man grabbed one of the books on the shelf and tilted it forwards, the whole shelf started moving around, stopping on the mid-point and revealing a dark hallway behind it.

''…''

''…''

''Are you kidding me?''

''Nope! I keep my history hundred times more safe than Germany keeps his porn. Hopefully you're not afraid of the dark!'' the albino told proudly, very amused by the blonde's dumbstruck expression. Without another word, he grabbed the youngster's hand and dragged him with him to the dark, dark hallway. He carefully pulled the bookshelf forwards to cover the hole from where they entered and the two started making way thorugh the hall. Canada was still too baffled to say anything, but he surely didn't want to look like a sissy in front of the elder and tried not leaning on him as he had no idea of the surroundings. It wasn't pitch black though, as he slowly started to get used to the darkness and recognized sturdy stone tiles on the walls. It wasn't too scary either, with Prussia keeping the younger close in his hold. Canada just hoped that the walk to wherever they were going wasn't too long. His wish came true a moment later when they suddenly stopped in front of a great, big metal door.

''How did you drag that all the way here?'' he asked, examining the door from behind his classes. Damn it was dark! Prussia crouched down on the floor, probably in search of the door key under a small mattress and chuckled.

''I'm just as strong as I'm avez-awesome, kesesese!'' Canada chuckled too. It seemed like Prussia was really exited. He found himself feeling like that too, as Prussia leaned forwards painfully slowly to put the key he picked up in the lock and twist it there.

He opened the door.

He clicked on the light and the room illuminated with light.

And Canada couldn't believe his eyes.

Books. Books, books and books. That's all he could see. At least for ten meters continued the library pf countless rows of books with all the same shape and size, neatly leaning against each other. From the floor to the ceiling. All the way.

No. They weren't books. They were diaries, Canada realized. Prussia's very own diaries. How many centuries, how many papers? How many battles... How big piece of the world's history was written on them? He was allowed to see it all... His brain didn't work, million thoughts of great amount of admiration circled around and around and he didn't know if he was dreaming or imagining all of it. And he hadn't even touched any of them yet.

''So uh, what do ya say?'' he could hear voice far from the distance of his mind. It sounded like Prussia.

This determination. Every single day, since the beginning. Written on those pages. Everything. Prussia's whole life.

It was ridiculous.

It was crazy.

It was _magnificent._

'Is this really...?''

''Yes''

''You've written all of those diaries?''

''Ja''

''Since...?''

''2000 years ago''

_''_Two... thousand... You're.._'' unbelievable, amazing, awesome ''..._old''

''Gah! So rude!'' Canada dismissed the shocked statement by opening his mouth yet again.

''Are you sure it's okay for me to read these? I mean... It's your personal-''

''-It's the same stuff you can find in history books. Of course it's more detailed here'' Prussia cut in, spreading his arms to point at his ancient diaries, ''since I of course was there when everything happened. There's no problem with you looking through them'' he assured, grinning while grabbing one of those books and fondly caressing its front cover.

''It's not the same'' Canada carefully insisted, not feeling half worthy enough to stand there with the albino. Prussia shrugged, a smug smile still present on his lips. Really, really old lips. For a moment Canada found it disturbing. It was sometimes very easy to forget how long some of his kind had been around

And being surrounded by the history itself suddenly made him realize that, despite their friendly relationship formed from coincidences and equal interests, they were countries. It was obvious but somehow now, very upsetting. It made him feel like he shouldn't be friends with him. Canada knew that he was depressing himself and instead he tried to take in the fact that Prussia was shoving one of those almost holy books in his hands.

''C'mon Birdie! It was your idea in the first place'' the albino whined.

It was his idea? It was, wasn't it. Canada was still hesitant about accepting the diary before Prussia chuckled.

''That one specifically includes embarrassing information of your brother as a teenager''

Then Canada accepted the book.

_AN: NEXT TIME ON OPPORTUNITIES:_

_''I used to be the cutest piece of shit ever born into this world''_

_''Oh my god''_

_''I kinda thought I slept next to you...''_

_''I'm going to declare an independence!''_

_I'm not going to say anything about the fact how ridiculously late this is. Except promise that the next one wont. _


	9. 9 Diary

After a shouty encouragement from the Prussian, Canada grabbed few diaries from the many shelves and proceeded to follow the elder to a small space behind the library.

Oh. So here's where he keeps all the national items, the blonde realized taking in the new surroundings and the impressiveness of it all. The room was decorated in paintings (probably copies) of rulers of the past, a few very well kept, shining weapon collections of guns and swords and various other items Canada very carefully observed. Prussia had taken really good care of everything. Everything looked almost brand new, including the man himself. The only exceptions were the small scratches on the weapons, especially the older ones. And the scars on Prussia himself...

The blonde chocked. Canada had caught a glimpse of those historical imprints on the elder's skin while he had patched the albino up earlier but... the blonde didn't really want to think about them. He doubted he was allowed to do that either. Those scars were more personal and held a bigger meaning to the personifications than even all of those diaries surrounding him. But he couldn't feel anything but curious about them... He knew that many countries were ashamed and insecure about them. He sure was, even though he only had a few. But Prussia was really old. He probably had tons of them. Big and small reminders of the grim history every single one of their kind had to endure. From battles, from contracts not ending up in his favor, from dissolving...

Canada _really _didn't want to think about that. So instead he just shook those thoughts off his brains, refused to look at the albino and instead focused his eyes on the shelves holding the Prussian items. Uh, decorative items. On the shelves. Yeah.

Fortunately they were all really interesting and Canada found himself getting lost in his thoughts again as he wondered about the story behind them. The time scale of the objects varied from the first to the 19th century and some were even-

_Oh my god. _Canada absolutely froze.

Was..._ that_...? It wasn't. I couldn't possibly... Well actually it _could._

Oh. My. God.

''Prussia... Is that the Holy Grail?'' Canada pointed at the object, hand and voice trembling. Prussia turned around from his current residence next to a big armchair which much more resembled that of a throne and smirked.

''Yup!'' that answer was pretty slight for the blonde's liking.

''...You drink from it?''

''Only when I'm feeling somber enough'' The giggle coming from the Canadian's mouth afterwards sounded terrified and amused at the same time.

''Oh. Cool'' He tackled and Prussia's smirk widened as he yet again jumped behind the throne/chair/sofa apparently in search for something.

''Have you lost something?''

''My status, kesesese!'' Canada squinted his eyes.

''Prussia...''

''Yeah yeah, actually I'm just trying to find my classes''

Classes. Reading classes.

Cute.

''Old man''

''Rude-ass''

''Okay''

''Okay''

''…''

''…''

''Aha! Here they are! Now, scoot over here Birdie! We've got a lot of diaries to go through!'' the albino exclaimed, patting that old strange chair and grinning, now with his reading classes comfortably on top of his nose. The blonde immediately thought it made him look... cool. And older. And serious. And for some reason very much like Sweden. What's up with that?

Canada in contrast proceeded to take off his own classes, due to his far sight and blobbed down next to Prussia, delighted about the fact how much space there was on the chair. He hung his legs over the side of it and opened the diary he had been holding.

''Oh wait, is this in German? I don't think my lingual skills are good enough to-''

''Nein, it's Latin. Some of the entries are uh, in French too'' Prussia mumbled, not giving the younger a chance to end his sentence.

''Oh, good, I can work with those'' Canada smiled, silently questioning why Prussia knew that certain language coming from his past caretaker. Maybe he liked to switch languages around since he was so old. It kept things exiting he guessed.

''Do you know many languages?'' the blonde asked, turning the pages and trying to find familiar names written on them. Huh, neat handwriting. Prussia groaned.

''German and English, obviously and Latin fluently, though it is a bit rusty. My French isn't too awesome anymore either. I don't think it ever was. I knew ancient Prussian before I destroyed the... ancient Prussian culture. Uh... Polish and Lithuanian, a bit. I can understand Russian too. Unfortunately''

Canada noticed the albino gritting his teeth dangerously strongly together and knew better than continue asking question. So he buried his head in the diary and concentrated on the small Latin letters, soon disappearing into the world surrounded by war, not too many years ago.

_Date: Day X, Month X, Year 17XX._

_I was so awesome today! I went to visit the house of that little kid they call ''The New World'' or ''America'' or ''The Golden Land Of Opportunities'' or some other un-awesome shit like that . The kid with big puffy cheeks and baby blue eyes and blonde fluffy hair. The kind of a little squirt who's vital regions you feel tempted to invade but feel such a pity you just burst out laughing. The journey was across the sea, it was okay, not too awesome, but the food sucked. There weren't even any potatoes! What's up with that?_

_The little pipsqueak's grown up since I last saw him, but he definitely isn't taller than me! Dad told me we're going to train him for a revolution. He has some problems with his independence. And the British Empire. But who doesn't? That fucking eyebrow pal is an asshole, even if I've had to work with him in the past. I'm not allowed to know all the details about this whole deal, but I'm sure I can make dad spill some secrets out. I'm awesome at keeping top secret things super secret and he knows it._

_But I've gotta hand it to the kid. He's got potential! The enthusiasm and determination towards his goals are admirable features and will ultimately help him to become a strong nation. Although at his age I had already of course accomplished a lot more. And I was generally more awesome. Still am! But dad's awesome secret technique is going to make him win for sure! _

_He's still got a long way to go though. It was pretty adorable how he started crying after only an hour of training. It was surprisingly long time for a youngster like him but it's still unacceptable for a soldier. We just gotta train him harder tomorrow I suppose. I loved it how his face fucking crumbled when dad yelled (through an interpreter though)_

_''20 more laps, my boy!'' _

_He speaks that weird English language and that's why the communication between us is a little hard. Glad we got the interpreter. His Latin is shit and since that douchebag Britain raised him he's basically been banned from learning any French. Of course the good Old Man Fritz was dumbfounded about that and made the Pipsqueak train even harder! _

_This America colony better watch out. The awesome me and my army will make a country out of him! Now I've gotta go and write the awesome training program for the kid. _

_-Truly Awesome _

Canada giggled uncontrollably as he ran through the next pages about the training courses of his brother and pictured the image of the older Northern American dragging his awkward teen body through them in frustrated tears, in his mind. It was surprisingly satisfying and the young blonde found himself a little terrified of his suddenly sadistic imagination. He had always been a little... passive aggressive when it came to his obnoxious brother and he thought that this was a far more enjoyable way to blow off his frustration towards the American than lashing out on him out of nowhere and making him cry with his hour long rants.

''Oh gosh, he was such a dork!'' he snorted, wiping some tears of laughter from his eyes.

''I guess that's the reason of the apparent grudge he holds for me. The training I gave him I mean'' Prussia smirked, looking very proud that Canada was enjoying his chronicles. He had long since abandoned the diary he was holding himself and instead begun observing the younger country and his clear excitement towards the stories in his diary. It was almost as fun as reading them by himself.

''What grudge?'' the Canadian looked up from the book, a curious expression detailing his features. Prussia chuckled.

''He acted so annoyed towards the awesome me this morning! It's outrageous to assume that he'd still be mad about our business a few hundred years ago and I doubt I did anything too offensive while drunk and even if I did he claimed to not remember anything about yesterday either!'' the elder took a pause to pucker his lips in thought, ''He just kept glaring at me the whole time we stayed at the hotel like I had invaded his vital regions or something! Weird, huh? I didn't even say anything to make him mad, he just acted that way ever since...''

Prussia's babbling cut short when suddenly his eyes widened with him falling silent for a solid second before the albino burst laughing so loud it startled the Canadian to the point of almost falling down from the chair.

''W-what?'' he squeaked, regaining his balance and furrowing his brows at the sudden outburst. Prussia waved his arm in attempt to calm himself down, before gasping for air, ruby eyes desperately blinking to keep tears from falling. It took another minute or two before he calmed down enough to continue talking but when he did, it only dumbfounded the Canadian even more.

''Ahaha, It, it's actually pretty funny, since, uh, when I woke up this morning I actually was sleeping next to him and almost had a heart attack because of that! You know, I didn't remember anything about the last evening and I had a huge headache and I didn't know where I was and then seeing that right next to me, without clothes made me jump into some not so awesome conclusions and...''

''Oh my god Prussia, you actually thought you slept with America?'' Canada completely forgot the diary he was holding and tried to keep in his own laughter.

''Uhhuh! Oh god, I was dangerously close to being actually scared right there! And.. actually I didn't think it was him at first''

''Oh?'' The blonde was really curious about the direction this was going. Prussia seemed to muster up his courage for a moment before opening his mouth, still grinning.

''For a moment, before I realized it was him, I kinda thought I slept next to _you_...Slept... _with _you''

Canada blinked. And stared. And then grinned.

''That so?'' Prussia mumbled something in agreement and Canada found himself delighted at the fact that a certain red color was apparent on those high cheekbones for the hundredth time during the same day.

''Aww, Prussia! Is that the reason why you've acted so blushy and jumpy towards me today? You are embarrassed? That's so _adorable_'' The albino cringed, smile vanishing from his face to be replaced with a frown and was yet again reminded that the blonde had been raised by France. He tackled in his next words he desperately rasped out;

''I'm not embarrassed! Shut up! And aren't you supposed to feel all awkward right now? I just revealed that I was certain that there had been drunken sexual intercourse between us. US! You're supposed to find me dirty or creepy for thinking such a sinful thing!'' It was clear he hated to not own the upper hand in any situation.

''Sinful? Are you against such a thing? Males sleeping with males?''

''What? No! My kingdom was tolerant of that since the 18th century, mind you! I was referring to the fact we're not...We... we're friends! ''Friends'' don't do stuff like that!'' Prussia's ramble was becoming more desperate and fast paced by the second. Canada chuckled. The albino's mood swings resembled that of a pregnant woman and it was very, very amusing to look at.

''I understand, chill out'' -that sounded way too much like his brother- ''and to answer your question, I don't feel awkward. Nothing actually happened, so why would I be? It was a misunderstanding and I totally understand that. And in all actuality I'm really _flattered''_

''What the fuck? Flattered? Why?!'' If Prussia's hair was green instead of silver his head could have resembled a strawberry almost flawlessly. Canada smiled with reassure and chuckled once again.

''If people take notice in me, it's only because they mistake me for America. It's never been the other way around'' he shrugged. Prussia mumbled something in response, the red already fading away from his face.

''Makes me feel so special'' the blonde added with a tint of sarcasm and poked the elder's nose, fixing his glasses at the same time too.

''Hmph! You stay flattered all you want you asshole! I'm offended!'' Prussia huffed, crossing his arms and pouted like a child. Canada wasn't really sure if he was serious about it or not.

''I told you of my deepest pieces of shame and you laugh it off! You're one extraordinarily rude kid'' the elder admitted with a twitchy, not happy at all smirk. To his shock Canada had already buried his head in one of his diaries to hide his sneaky expression and didn't even look at him.

''And you're oh so delightfully pleasant. Didn't you just say you weren't embarrassed?'' Prussia lost the playful argument and Canada knew that it would make him pissed off. Just as he expected, the elder tried to turn in a fact to de-bunk the Canadian's action but his intention was quickly found invalid.

''But! I uh-''

_Canada 1, Prussia 0_

''-Explain this to me'' the Canadian demanded with a questioning tone, suddenly shoving the diary he was reading into the ex-nation's face.

''Who is this person'' he pointed his finger at a certain word on one of the pages ''you refer as ''dad''? Was he your boss?''

Prussia was too interested in the question to dwell on his un-awesome loss of the argument caused by Canada's too smooth serving. He didn't like it, but he would have to wait for a time to win against him later.

Hopefully.

So now he just settled with a nostalgic smile and a nod and proceeded to tell the tale of the most awesome boss there ever was.

''The person I was referring to, was Old Fritz. You probably know him better as Frederich the second. He used to rule my nation during...''

Canada was extremely intrigued about the story of that certain ruler of the ''Awesome kingdom''. The king who helped his people out of famine by introducing them to potatoes, liked to speak French more than German, came up with great techniques in battles, helped the kingdom to rise into its glory days, earning the adoration of the people of the nation. And the nation himself. Leaving a great impact on the world even when he was still alive. And then dying almost as soon as he was born. At least from a country point of view.

Even many many many moons later the blonde found himself wondering about Prussia and the relationship he had had with the man.

He was a human after all. It was an outrageous idea to consider the mortals even as friends, let alone as family members. It hurt too much. The characterizations tried their best to keep themselves from getting attached to them. And for the most time it worked. But sometimes... the feelings got into the place of their logical thinking and it always, always ended up in tears. Canada knew. Whether it was someone influential like...

_Jean d'Arc._

Or someone just passing by like...

_Davie. _

Or someone so important it couldn't be put into words like

Old Fritz.

Were the feelings worth it, that much he didn't know. He wasn't the one who had gone through the heartbreak of outliving someone you deeply care about.

Yet.

Of course he was interested in the topic. It was all very new to him. Humans were interesting creatures and getting close to them was rare. But he couldn't bring himself to asking if Prussia had loved that king he so fondly called ''father''.

Such words... love... Had to be used sparely in their vocabulary. And he didn't want to pry.

It was clear though, that the bond between the two Prussian's had left a wonderful, sad mark in his heart.

''Mein Gott, I miss him'' the Prussian admitted after explaining the glorious life of his beloved boss. The blonde wasn't sure how much time had gone by since they came into the basement, but it started feeling like an eternity. He couldn't hear any outside noises, cars, birds (even Gilbird had gone somewhere) and the candles lighting up the ''reading room'' had faded down and made the atmosphere quite drowsy and mysterious.

''I'm sorry'' Canada replied, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding without the ability to imagine what losing someone so influential and important felt like. Suddenly Prussia smirked.

''You know, it's like one of the unwritten laws for us nations. The most important one; ''Don't get attached''. It could refer to anything, really, but especially humans. I could've easily chosen to not care about my king and get as attached as I did but even in my most un-awesome moments I've never regretted it. I've learned with time that I can't spend my time being afraid of the up-coming. I think you know what I mean?'' The stare in those red eyes was strikingly cold and Canada was almost but not quite afraid of it.

''I think I do'' the stare didn't alter and the youngster started feeling like he was shrinking down on the chair as the gaze trilled right into his soul. Prussia continued his speech, with a mature and serious low tone. It was very strict and almost ordering. Not as aggressive as Germany, but not as passive as he heard Germania had been. Very... _honest._

''Good. Because it unavoidable. I want you to acknowledge the elephant in the room. That I'm not like the rest of us. I could be gone any second. Although I don't dwell on it, it is a fact. Since we are a significant part of each others lifes, the denial now... is going to hurt you worse in the future than accepting the truth now. Try not to get bothered by it though, since I don't. Got it?''

''Um.. yes'' The albino's eyes sparked up and he laughed:

''Kesesese! Awesome! Now forget those chronicles of your asshole American brother and take a look at these: These are from around the time when I had just learned to write. Gott, I used to be the cutest little shit ever born into this world!''

Canada was baffled at the most extreme mood swing of his friend this far, but at least he now understood what Japan was trying to portray in his mangas when he talked about ''yandere'' archetypes. Gosh, he never realized he'd see something like that in real life! Especially from the widely imaginative, always optimistic Prussian. Especially considering the fact that the ex-nation himself had proposed that there was still hope for him and been ecstatic about the whole ''Operation Awesome''.

But sometimes the logical thinking got in the way of emotions and hopes, it seemed.

Maybe it was just an outburst of emotions. He had been pent up the whole day and it seemed that every bit of frustration was coming out in a not so pleasant way.

Or maybe Canada was doing exactly what Prussia had ordered him not to. Denying the truth. The sad, miserable truth. Canada felt his heart pounding, a bad feeling rising in it and making itself known more and more as he seconds went by. Then he felt a strong hold on his shoulder and saw the pale face inches away from his own. Prussia licked his lips and Canada could see himself in the reflection of his ruby eyes, which actually at close were more of a purpleish tone. He also wondered where the elder nation's glasses had gone, but couldn't let his mind stay in that question as the albino opened his mouth, again.

''_Wake the fuck up, Birdie'' _he whispered, moving closer and closer, letting the younger nation feel his breath on his trembling lips.

''_E-eh?_'' the Canadian squeaked. What did he-

''Seriously, Canada, you're drooling over me, wake up!''

''Wha-huh?!'' The blonde realized it was still bright, the diary had slipped on the floor from his hands, Prussia (whom he was leaning on) was still wearing his glasses and his neck was killing him.

Oh. He had fallen asleep. At which point though?! As in he had asked that out loud the Prussian ''tsk''d.

''I was in the middle of telling about my king, remember? You dozed off and I didn't care for a while but then you turned all cuddly and my arm got numb so I had to wake you up'' he explained, rubbing his arm in demonstration. Canada blushed.

''Oh... yeah. I remember that. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I slept badly last night, I mean, I don't usually drift off like that'' the weird, anxious and horrifically realistic feeling dream suddenly popped back into the youngster's memory, making his skin go all goosebumpsy. Why did his mind come up with something like THAT?

''No problem Birdie, it's all cool''

''What time is it?'' Canada yawned, trying to look for something expressing the passage of time in the surroundings.

''About 7.30. Wanna go for supper or read some more?'' the younger nation desperately wanted to get his mind off the confusing state of half asleep and muttered ''Could we take a look at the earliest diaries?'' Prussia nodded, hopping down from the chair and grinned.

''Great idea! You know, I used to be the cutest little shit ever born into this world! Let's read the one where I'm going to declare my independence!'' Prussia disappeared behind the shelves and Canada finally caught his breath and sighed.

Why was his mind trying to depress him so much?

At least Prussia was smiley and loud as always. There was nothing wrong with him in reality, thank God.

So the young nation tried to push the dream aside and made way for the new handfuls of diaries the elder brought for him. They would take a lot of time to go through, but fortunately they had all the time they needed.

Hopefully.

America lay his head in his hands, groaning away his headache. He usually didn't drink too much, only on occasions like the fourth of July but there were a few regrettable exceptions. But the side effects never lasted till evening.

He knew though, that this headache was probably brought by something completely different than alcohol. It was the thought of his brother and that smug Prussia together. It made him mad and worried. And insulted. Maybe it was his big brother sense, or the fact that Canada didn't bother to tell him about the relationship or maybe it even was the fact that America wasn't still completely sure what the relationship between the two even was.

But the only thing he was sure about was that he sucked at this spying business and so did Spain and France, apparently. The only thing that could make him sure about this relationship was to get someone who could handle the spying business on the job. But who?

Someone innocent looking and average to not be spotted easily... with skills of blending in crowds and lots of patience. And a sharp, sharp eye.

Perhaps... the best sniper in the world?

America slammed his fist on the table. Yes, he thought. The plan was flawless and he knew that the guy was perfect for the job.

It was a completely different question whether if he accepted it.

But that, America decided, could wait till tomorrow.

A.N:

Wow, that was a long chapter! I really have fun playing around with Prussia's and Canada's characters, and putting in the fake-out in the middle haha! I actually planned the yandere-ish moment to be an actual conversation between the two, but it was so out of character I switched it around.

Instead of the usual sneak a peek to the next chapter I'm going to reveal that even though we've pretty much concentrated on Canada's point of view for most of the story, next chapter we'll get to follow Prussia and the guy spying him. Cookies for those who can guess who America is thinking of!

Thanks for sticking around the story and hopefully you liked the new chapter!

I'll also start replying to comments starting now!

Jinx13GXA: Thank you very much! I'm very flattered and I hope you've enjoyed the rest of the story too!

Visitor: I'm glad you like it! I try really hard to get their portrayal interesting and respectful towards the source material! Hopefully You'll stick around to follow the story in the future too!

Until next time!

-Pingukippari


	10. Ultra Tide and licorice spiked dog shit

''Do you want some jam on you toast? And what was it... ah, peanut butter? I heard that's what Americans like. Wait, why do we even have it here? Fucking weird!'' Prussia blabbered from his residence in the kitchen, wearing a blue apron with a ''küssen sie den koch'' printed with a large font on the chest, waving a spatula around some scrambled eggs on a greasy pan.

Canada was intrigued about the fact how one could be so cheerful in the early hours of the day. And so _diligent. _The younger had wanted to help with the breakfast to show his appreciation towards the German hospitality, but the albino had insisted him to ''shut his mouth and sit and behave well until it's ready, ja?''. Not that he was complaining. The bubbly, breakfast cooking, bed headed and quietly humming Prussia was a delightfully innocent sight and the delicious smell of the food slowly worked its way into Canada's sleepy system sitting around the dining room table and warmly started to wake him up. Instead of answering the elder's question, the blonde just pointed out the striking fact of;

''You're left handed''

''I am?'' Prussia took a look at the hand holding the spatula in a fake shock ''Ha! Who knew? Anyway, jam and peanut butter?''

''Just jam is fine'' Canada finally replied with a yawn. Although the blonde had slept well, without anymore of those psycho-realistic nightmares, in the almost uncomfortably clean guest bedroom (Why was everything so clean around there?!) the Prussian along with the Canadian himself had prepared for him, he had certainly gone to bed pretty late, since he had been so wrapped up with reading those damn diaries. He found the oldest entries especially fascinating. And sometimes the hardest to imagine. It was so hard to picture the ex-nation as a religious baby in the era near a thousand years ago. Prussia in turn found it hard to describe it in other words than ''fucking adorable'' and ''fucking awesome''. Also because he couldn't really remember those times anymore, but that was totally understandable. Canada had to settle with basing his imagination on that basic Latin written on the old but very well kept pages.

His imagination on those adventures of most exiting had run so wild it was almost hard to leave the books along with the world they built up to go and sleep. One of the stories even left off in an exciting part and when the blonde mentioned this to the elder, he had just told him to take the diary, or as many as he wanted with him and to return them whenever he was done reading. Naturally the modest Canadian had been against such generosity and showing of incredible trust but, just like always, the albino was very stubborn. So now, along with his dirty laundry and a black Prussian hoodie the Canadian was carrying around three diaries with him. Prussian influence was starting to seem strikingly visible on him. Only thing he could hope for was that it would make himself look more visible too.

Soon Prussia placed the ready-to-eat toast and other breakfast supplies on the wooden surface, alongside pouring coffee in both of their cups. Canada thanked and before he proceeded to dig into the delicious food, he remembered something and signed the Prussian to lean closer.

''What is it?'' the elder asked as he noticed the younger surprisingly observing his face. Or more specifically... his _eyes_?

_Purple. Huh, guess my dream was onto something._

''Um, your bandage is hanging loose. Let me get it off'' the blonde muttered, reaching his hand out to grab the loose end of the bandage he himself had put up on the elder's cheek the day before. The bandage on top of that small cut he got by crashing onto the corner of the bathroom counter when he slipped and fell down, to be exact. And before the albino could say anything-

_Rip!_

''Ouch! Sheesh, Birdie! No need to be so violent about it'' he whined while rubbing the suddenly exposed cheek. Canada rolled his eyes with a grin.

''C'mon, it was just a bandage. Or do you need a kiss on the boo-boo to make it better?''

''Nein nein nein! I need no kisses on no boo-boos!'' Prussia backed off until he was on the other side of the table. Canada let out a slight chuckle which unfortunately cut short as he saw the albino falling silent with a frown.

''You okay?'' the blonde asked, almost panicing as he tried to figure out if he had done actually something wrong. Wasn't it socially acceptable to rip off other peoples bandages in Prussia?!

''It's not healed yet, is it?'' Prussia replied with a question of his own, more stating than wondering.

Oh, the blonde thought. That.

The elder removed the hand from his face and no, Canada had to admit, it was not healed yet. The bleeding had stopped the day before, but otherwise it looked just as visible as it had when it first appeared on his face.

And by that Canada meant a tiny, tiny scratch which was a touch deeper than the usual nicks from minor accidents. Nothing big that ruined his beautiful, fair face. Far from it. It was just a normal cut.

And yet he seemed so ashamed.

''I'm afraid it's not'' Canada admitted, now out loud.

''Oh'' that was by far the most disappointed tone the blonde had ever heard and he was desperate to cheer the poor ex-nation up. He almost immediately came up with an idea that, he knew, would be extremely risky. There was a 50/50 chance it would work and make the Prussian realize that he in fact was ashamed and sad over nothing, or it could make things one hundred times worse.

He decided to with it anyway.

''You know what Prussia?''

''Waz?''

''I think I'll just leave right now'' the youngster took a deep breath before continuing, ''I'm so deeply disgusted and horrified at your face right now. I mean, that bruise is going to to stop the world from spinning and make the Hell freeze up. I can't believe that your skin didn't grow right back during the night. Honestly, I can barely look at you. You're so disgustingly _mortal _and _weak _and _ugly _and I _never _want to see you again'' he stated coldly, trying to keep his calm as Prussia's expression altered between shock, anger, sadness, ''How dare you say that to awesome me' and betrayment. Yet Canada kept his gaze fixed on that face, biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

For a moment Prussia felt deeply miserable, even if a voice back in his mind told him that Canada would never say that kind of stuff to any living creature. Heck, even inanimate ones! (Never mind anything so ridiculous!) But if that was the case why would he...

''Canada, what do you-'' ...It was just a scratch anywa- oh.

_Oh._

''Ah, I get it'' he stated with a chuckle.

Canada smiled back. Good old reverse psychology. Works (almost) every time.

''Danke, Birdie'' -the way ''Birdie'' rolled off his tongue was so relieved that Canada mentally pat himself on the back- ''I seriously needed that'' the albino added with a full on power smirk. Canada bit down on his strawberry jam sandwich after replying:

''No problem. Oh, and Prussia?'' he lowered the bread to point behind the albino, ''your eggs are smoking''

''Wha- Oh scheisse!'' the elder yelped as he leaped forwards in attempt to save the already destroyed (and pitch black) eggs.

Canada hid his laughter behind the sandwich.

* * *

Germany stared in the bathroom mirror giving himself an encouragement speech. Which mostly consisted of him glaring at himself and the massive black circles under his eyes. He was relatively tired, considering that waking up before 6 o'clock was a thing he had accustomed to a long time ago. The main reason for his sleepiness was something similar to that of Canada's. He had been reading. But unlike Canada, who knew when to stop, it took the German almost the whole night. Usually he wouldn't waste his resting hours on research, especially when he had a meeting to attend the following day, but this was an extremely special occasion.

His brother had found a lover and obviously Germany had no idea how to deal with the situation. It didn't help that the situation had jumped right out of nowhere with no warning signs ahead. Well, his brother had been remarkably busy for a while, but it was still surprising! And it really didn't help when the way that Germany had found out about the relationship was almost walking in on... intimate... intercourse.

He could barely comprehend the situation.

It wasn't unheard of, personifications of nations dating each other, but Germany was, well, Germany. And this was about his one and only brother. Brother who hated commitment and refused to talk about ''mushy'' feelings and ''lovey-dovey'' stuff. Always running away from marriages and going right for vital regions. That brother. Had started _dating_. Germany had so many questions twirling around in his mind, it almost made him mad.

How would this effect his relationship with his brother? Would he have to get to know the partner? Or his family? How much time this would take from Prussia? What about the bruder &amp; beer weekends?! Should he verbalize his acceptance in the matter? But he was the younger brother though, was there any reason for him to accept it? But it was his brother. Brother is an important thing. Acceptance was apparent in brotherhood, right? And when had he started dating anyway? And why? His brother wasn't a country anymore, dating wouldn't benefit his status in any way? Or would it? Why else would he date? Except if there were emotions involved? Those emotions Germany would rather not think about? Should he?!

Naturally this lead him to do the thing he knew best; research through self-help books.

It was quite pleasantly fortunate that he happened to own one titled ''What To Do When Your Idealistic And Narsistic Older Brother Finds A Foreign Partner''

The first steps were easy enough to follow, all revolving around open-mindness towards the relationship and remembering to remain close with the older older brother even though he had found a new, important person and a possible new family member, but Germany knew that the latter would have to wait for a few more chapters. Instead he spend his time reading over the first steps until he knew them all by heart, and ultimately only got to sleep a few pathetic hours.

And just as he mustered up his courage after waking up and brushing his teeth, combing his hair and washing his face and walked down the stairs in attempt to confront the new couple without looking too embarrassed or awkward he got stopped right in his tracks.

Because of the most disgusting smell he had ever experienced.

Burning? He thought, immediately rushing, albeit holding his hand on his nose, to the roots of the hideous smell which unsurprisingly came from the kitchen- (But then again, Prussia had once caught the bathroom on fire so it could technically be anywhere).

-Just to see his brother looking smug as ever with victorious laughter, holding a frying pan with...something black, resembling food on it in his left and a spatula on the right hand, and his... _lover_... sitting in front of the dining table looking disinterested as he munched on a sandwich and the kitchen filled with smoke which fortunately started dissolving into nothingness.

This scene in front of him made him forget everything he had read in the book and blankly blink at it.

''Kesesesese! Look, Birdie! The awesome me saved the world from the devilish eggs!'' the albino triumphantly exclaimed.

''Too bad you couldn't save the eggs from themselves''

''We'll hold a silent moment for them later, but this moment calls for celebration! Let me just- Oh, West! Didn't notice you there at all!'' those two faces turned to look at him and Germany couldn't get a word out of his mouth. Not an awkward, but definitely an odd silence fell between the three men.

''Good morning?'' the quiet partner greeted, no, asked with a small and a bit bashful smile after a while of that silence.

''Um, yes. Good morning. You too, bruder'' Germany managed to say.

''Breakfast?'' Prussia replied with a question and a cheerful smirk, stretching out his hand with the possibly ruined frying pan to present the miserable, inedible eggs. Germany took a moment to glare down on the abomination of cooking injustice with confusion.

''Uh...I'll stick with the bread, if that's fine with you'' he told with a frown and instantly cringed as he saw Prussia shrugging and putting a piece of that what looked way too much like licorice spiked dog shit in his mouth and munching on it.

As his reckless older brother started coughing and spitting out as much as he could of the remains of the ''food'' right out of the kitchen window, Germany noticed that the other nation was still sitting there. He almost forgot him for a second. That was weird.

''Oh, and...Canada?'' the nation perked up and looked at the tall nation with wide eyes.

''Um, yes?'' Gott, it was like he whispered everything he said!

''I can drop you off at your hotel on the way when I go to pick up Italy. You, uh, probably want to go there before the meeting?''

Canada almost choke on the sandwich. They had a meeting today?!

''Oh! Yes, sure, I mean, thanks Mr. Germany! I appreciate your concern'' he squeaked under the heavy glare of the bulky and even a little bit scary country. He was still dumbfounded at the fact that he was Prussia's _younger _brother. And that he was related to Prussia at all. They were nothing alike! Or were they? They had to have something in common, didn't they? (Although he knew that the biggest thing in common with his own brother was their appearance and their totally healthy patriotism when it came to showing off their flags) He would have to ask the albino about that later but right now he was busy being scared Maple-ess at the apparent smile on Germany's face. It was twitchy, forced and scary as hell itself. Canada forced a smile of his own back, trying to force his eyes to look at those piercing blues.

''No problem, Canada. And please, just call me Germany'' Prussia turned around from the window to gawk at his little brother. Had he just heard that right? Was he trying to be... pleasant?!

''Um, okay'' Canada said, confused. Germany soon gave up on smiling and took his seat to eat his share of the breakfast, at the same time both him and Canada looking at the spitting, coughing Prussia as he was still trying to clean his mouth from the (insert a dirty word here) for now.

''Bleh! Some rotten eggs, don't ya say? But anyway, let me finally-'' the albino's blabber cut short when he attempted to take his own seat and a sudden pain jolted up his spine as his awesome butt touched the chair.

''-sit'' he squeaked, cringing. Germany was instantly worried;

''Brother, are you-'' just to be interrupted by the quiet Canadian;

''Is your backside sore from the _shower_?'' the blonde asked, immediately running his hand soothingly up and down the Prussian's back. Prussia sighed, albeit looking better already, with a loopy grin.

''You know, showers are wild'' he admitted.

Germany glared.

''So is your butt, I guess. It just begs to be floored. In any case, you're really reckless, eh? I mean, ending up doing it twice!''

Germany's eye twitched.

''Actually thrice, on the stairs too, remember? And it didn't hurt too much at the time anyway''

Germany's hands started trembling.

''Reckless. I hope the pain isn't the only thing that left an lasting imprint on you yesterday''

''What do you.. ahh, yes! The _lesson_. Don't worry, my lips are still numb as hell after _that. _I'll surely remember eeeevery single detail you taught me''

''Hopefully. I'm eager to see that mouth and that body in action soon again''

Germany blushed.

''You betcha!''

Germany stood up and left the kitchen without a word.

Prussia and Canada returned back on Earth from their conversation with confused looks at the recently slammed door. The blonde scratched his head.

''Was it something I said?'' he whispered, as in scared of the other nation hearing him. Prussia shrugged.

''Uh, I don't think so. I mean, why would he be offended about a conversation about falling down in a bathroom and a study session of foreign greetings? He's just being Germany. He's always been a little weird'' he assured, biting on his own sandwich. ''Oh'' Canada said with slight relief, following the albino's example by continuing to enjoy his own breakfast.

''Prussia? Did you put maple syrup on my toast?''

''Uh, maybe?''

* * *

Not even half an hour had passed when Canada found himself sitting in Germany's Volkswagen, yet this time on the front seat. He held the three diaries and his shirt and vest on his lap in the same manner he would his pet polar bear. Oh how he had missed Kumacricket! Hopefully he had been fine all the time he spent alone. Canada had stacked the cupboards full of food to last for the whole month he had to spend in Germany though, so with all common sense he should be fine and healthy.

The blonde carefully peeked at Germany, who kept his gaze sternly on the road, not saying a thing. He didn't even keep the radio open to listen to the news, never mind music! He was so passive it made youngster uncomfortable. But wasn't Germany actually younger than him? He was old at soul, or something. A very odd nation indeed.

''So...Canada? How long have you known my brother?'' the unexpected question caught the blonde off guard.

''How long... I've known Prussia?''

''Mhm'' Germany looked uncomfortable at his own apparent curiosity.

''Um, well I guess we've known for a pretty long while now. I mean, I saw him plenty of times when I still was a colony but we've just recently gotten to know each other more, uh, closely'' Canada's mind took a double-take when he realized that it had been only a few weeks. God, it felt like years! Time went by so fast for nations but this was... wow.

The German nodded in understatement, ''Ja. I've noticed he's been busy for a while''

''I hope it doesn't make you too worried about him'' the Canadian softly chuckled. He didn't expect the German to smile too. It was soft, very hard to notice but for once actually genuine.

''To be honest I'm glad. He's not alone, for once'' he admitted, falling serious right afterwards.

Canada let out a slight hum, observing the wheater outside. The sleet had come back, for a change. It was gray and dull and he wasn't sure if he found comfort in the fact that at his house it was still full on winter. Well, he would return home soon enough. He'd find out then.

* * *

America was lustily attempting to find a familiar face in the crowd of the conference house. The matter was urgent and he needed to get the guy on the job _this instant_. He couldn't waste any time while his brother might be doing the frickle frackle and wasting his life away with that German! America needed the spy. The hard working, snipering spy. But where could he be? It was really hard to spot him in the middle of the crowds of tall creepy Germans. He had to be somewhere close though, since the nation always came to the meetings a bit early. Soon enough, after a little bit of more searching he spotted a familiar round head with a fluffy blond hair and sparkling lilac eyes. He stomped forwards, frantically waving his arms to catch the nation's attention.

''Hey! Finland, dude!''

* * *

''Spying?''

''Yup!'' Finland frowned in fascination. He, to be honest, didn't know what to expect when the young American had called him over all of a sudden, with the intention of offering a job for him. It could have been anything, but spying was really surprising. A design for a new video game, or a Finnish candy delivery, perhaps, but _spying_?

''I'll pay you well!'' the youngster quickly offered, as he noticed the discomfort on the elder's face. At this point, the Finn was his last resort. Well, there were about 200 other people/nations capable of the job but...still!

''So you said...'' Finland nodded carefully ''but isn't spying going to affect my status as a neutral nation? I wouldn't like to risk my careful position between East and Wes-''

''Oh no,no, no. Don't worry about it, Finn-dude! Not that kind of spying. There's nothing political attached to this! It's far more... personal'' the American assured before Finland completely backed off from the offer.

''Oh? Then what is this all about? Some bet you're holding with Denmark?'' the blonde asked, partially relieved but very curious towards the situation. He liked how peaceful the last fifty or so years had been, but he had to admit a certain longing for something exiting to do. And if this hadn't got anything to do with world wide relations, it could be fun too! And, he did need money...

''I actually need you to follow around my brother, Canada, remember him?'', an eye-squint followed with a nod, ''and that drunktard ex-nation who lives here''

''Prussia?''

''Yes, _him_'' America grit his teeth as he hissed the syllable, tapping his finger impatiently on the table.

''Um, okay... For what reason? Do I have to find out something about them?'' Finland asked, feeling a headache coming on. Why was America so furious about something that didn't affect his country in anyway? The youngster leaned closer and lowered his voice.

''I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it seems like they are-'' the youngster visibly shuddered, ''-_dating_. I need you to find out what their relationship is all about'' the American explained with a stern look in his eyes. Finland blinked.

''...Prussia and Canada?''

''Yes''

''_Prussia _and _Canada?!''_

''That's right''

''…''

''...''

''_Canada _and _Prussia_?!''

''Most likely''

''That's... that is... so sweet! How nice of Prussia to finally settle down! And your brother to open up a little bi-'' Finland paused when he saw the expression on America's face ''-but, um, that relationship totally doesn't work, for reasons I don't know I guess...Uhh, why do I need to find out about their relationship though? Can't you just ask your brother about it, if it's unclear?'' America furiously shook his head.

''No! He's decided to keep it a secret from me and he's going to think I'm a bad brother if I pry on his business! He doesn't trust me enough to tell about it, and that's why I'm sulking at him! I'm not going to talk to him''

_So, making another nation secretly follow him around is going to make him trust more?_ Finland didn't say that out loud. America's logic was baffling. But so was the whole nation, to be honest.

''So you want to gather information you can use against them both to split them up?''

''What? No! Well, not for now. But I must make sure Canada is not mistreated!And if such occurs, yes, I definitely will make them split up. Right now I just want to know if the whole deal is true!''

Wow. Such passion. Maybe it wasn't right to follow a possible couple around just because America was too stubborn to ask but, awful to admit, Finland really wanted the money. Desperate times call for desperate measures, he thought.

''What exactly do I have to do?'' he asked with a sigh, standing on the edge of acceptance. America shrugged.

''Follow them around, alone and when they're together. Take some pictures, eavesdrop on their conversations, and individually confront them. Make it seem like you just want to spend some time, but actually juice the truth out of them. You're good at small talk, right?''

''Well...''

''And you've got the sharpest eye I know!''

_Last time I checked, taking a couple of pictures of a couple of nations kissing isn't exactly like sniping down Russians during a minus 40 degree winter_. Finland didn't say that out loud either.

''Okay, America, I'll do it'' He finally said, hoping that he hadn't done a bad decision.

''Really? Awesome! I knew I could trust you, Finland! Thank you so much dude!''

''No problem, Amerikka...But when do I start?''

''Today. I'll write your name down on the list. You don't have to come to the meeting'' America flashed a smile and Finland returned it with his own.

''I'll start with Prussia then. Any idea where he might be?''

''Oh, I don't know. But undoubtedly doing something slimy, disgusting, horrifying and German that totally proves that he's the worst possible person to be around my brother. I'm sure of that''

* * *

''Take that you fucking nazis, and this and this and that! This for making everyone hate my bruder, this for killing all those innocent people and this for my fucking self!'' the controller's buttons were violently being pushed down by the albino's fingers, as his eyes were busy locked on the screen. Gott, reading all those diaries made him really go into the fighting mood!

He blessed the person who had created video games. It was sometimes boring to live in a time period where he couldn't walk to his neighbor and declare a war just like that. He appreciated peace and the well being of world but who could blame him? He was born for war, as unfair as it seemed.

And even if the games couldn't properly recreate the feeling of victory and power he got from winning his enemies, it truly helped. And it was pretty fun too. He didn't actually need to kill anyone, the characters held no grudges for him after he had won, and in the (obviously) rare case when he lost, he could always try again. Again and again until he won. Awesome.

It was a great time killer while he was being lo- _alone _too. The man shook his head and instead focused his mind on the mindless shooting.

''Oh boy! This so fucking exiting, I'm almost on the final stage!''

But the albino couldn't bask in his own glory for too long since his phone started ringing somewhere in the distance. He paused the game with a slight groan and tried to find the source of the German heavy metal.

Who could it be?

* * *

Germany was at his boiling point. The noise was going to make him crazy. He couldn't hear a thing from the other end from the phone, never mind his own thoughts. Now instead of one quiet passenger, he had two cheerfully chatting nations and a radio on full power bothering his ears. Italy was blabbering with all his might with the modest Canadian, whom Germany was still driving home. Although he could stop a fiery meeting in its tracks with his yell, no might from his was powerful enough to stop the brunette Italian when he was on full power. So instead he desperately tried to get his own voice to carry itself to the other side of the line, when finally the phone was picked up.

_''Preußen on the phone! State your business!''_

_''Hallo, it's me, Germany''_

_''West! Where the fuck are you? It's louder than in a circus! Wait, did you go to circus without me?!''_

_''Nein! I'm on my way to the meeting!''_

_''What? Knitting?''_

_''No, the meeting!''_

_''Oh, of course, what do you want? Forgot your papers? That's a first, West!''_

_''I didn't forget anything! I need you to go down the store!''_

_''Huh? Make s'mores?''_

_''No, go to the store! Store!''_

_''Aha, what do you need from there?''_

_''We've run out of Ultra Tide''_

_''Multi Dry? Didn't you just buy that?''_

_''No, not Multi Dry, Ultra Tide!''_

_''Dynamite? What the fuck, West?''_

_''NEIN! I SAID ULTRA TIDE, ULTRA TIDE!''_

_''Ultra Tide? Why didn't you say so? Anyway, got it. I'll go and get some Ultra Tide and the s'mores, don't worry about it''_

Beep beep beep...

Germany sighed, for some reason very exhausted after the phone call. Gott, had it been hard to go through. He suddenly realized that everything had gone silent. The blonde glanced towards his passengers, who were both staring at him with unreadable expressions. After a while of awkward silence, both Canada and Italy looked at each other with their mouths twitching and started laughing harder than either of them had in a long while. Germany felt really embarrassed and focused his eyes on the road..

''What's so funny about a can of Ultra Tide'' he crumbled under his breath, easily getting unheard under the cheerful laughter. He wondered when his life had turned into such farce. Or had it always been so?

* * *

Finland lurked behind tall bushes in front of the German household, hoping that his ''target'' was there and would possibly come out. The nation easily passed the dogs, by giving them all a stare he knew that only a Nordic could contain and seated himself under the windows. He had a pair of binoculars that he used to try and locate the ex-nation from them, but for now there were no results. The blonde nation proceeded to change his uncomfortable position on the grass and unfortunately felt an disgusting, squishing sound under his knee.

''What the-'' he gasped with disgust, as he inspected the awful stain of something...that kind of looked like mämmi, one of his most traditional Easter dishes pressed on his leg, making a mess of his favourite , ew, ew! What was it? Unlike the delicious mämmi it was slimey and disgusting and smelly and in its unholy hellishness so morbid and impossible to scrubb off that Finland felt a shiver go down his spine. America should pay him really, really well.

''Perkele...'' Finland mumbled.

Then the front door opened.

* * *

_AN: What will happen to Finland and his spying? Will Prussia go to the store to get the Ultra Tide? Will Kumajirou be mad at Canada for being out so long? Will Canada find a clue from the diaries? Join us next time, on Opportunities chapter 11!_

_Wow, the tenth chapter! I had really fun writing this and hopefully you enjoyed too! The Ultra Tide comes solely from Attack on Crack – videos. I think it fit! Haha! When I wrote the phone call, I came up with ''Multi Dry'' myself and googled it in case it actually meant something. Turns out ''Multi Dry'' is actually a German cleaning product! Turns out I'm even more genious than I thought!_

_Translations:_

Küssen sie den koch (German) - Kiss the cook

_Amerikka (Finnish) – America (Wow, would've never guessed that!:D)_

_Perkele (Finnish) – A strong Finnish curseword, used in anger, frustration, or both (and even pride!). Literally translates into ''satan''. _

_And now the comment replies, yay!_

_C05PL4Y__ : Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy the story! I try to keep two important philosophical quotes very within my writing, the first one being ''For every laughter there needs to be a tear'' and ''What makes life worth living is combination of both joy and misery''. I really want to balance out both sad and joyful emotions because they are all really important and make the characters more human! _

_I also really admire the writing style of the Madagascar movies, where in even the heartfelt moments can be funny and funny moments can be heartfelt. I think that's what I'm trying to go for and I'm glad its paying of! Once again, thank you!_

_GuardianGirl24: Woah, thank you for your many comments! I was really surprised by the amount of them! I'm really glad you've enjoyed the chapters so far c: c: c:_

_Kira-writer: Oh, Spanish! That's cool! It's really cool to know that people from many different countries follow and like my stories! Gracias! I'm glad you enjoyed the chaper! _

_Black Fox: Thank you so much! Characterization is the must fun, but the most hard thing in writing this story. I work really hard to keep both Prussia and Canada in character, but bring a new peak to both of them. I try to make Prussia slightly softer and sweeter in some parts, and Canada more sharper and snarky than the majority of the canon portrayal. It's said that most important people in your life bring out the best sides of yourself and I think it really, really works with Prucan. Mostly soft and sweet Canada helps Prussia embrace his soft spots and Prussia's cheerful, outstanding nature helps Canada open up and such. Ah, how I love this couple! And you deserve the cookie, yay! Hopefully you continue enjoying the story, thank you so much for following through all the ten chapters!_

_Until next time! C:_


	11. Story of the Shoe in the albino's face

_I highly recommend to play ''Epic Action Music'' over the first part of this chapter._

It was all in the matter of seconds, but honestly it felt like time was going in slow motion. As the door opened, revealing the slender yet bulky form of the ex-nation, the blonde spy knew to trust his reflexes.

Finland, with his binoculars and the scrap of Prussia's ruined eggs all over his pants did the best thing that came to mind and dove right into the bush, leaves and parts of the eggs flying around like fireworks into every plausible direction. Unfortunately his legs had been crossed and in the middle of the attempt to dive the position made him do a partial somersault which lead him face first on the remaining of the despicable breakfast, on the muddy ground. The quick action also made his shoe come off and fly high up in the air, doing a neat spin from the pushing force of its runway and land right on top of...

''WHAT THE FUCK?!'' Prussia momentarily saw stars as his nose was crushed under the weight of a lovely, 6.5 sized Marimekko print shoe. The utter shock of such un-expectable attack made him took hold of the door frame to keep himself from knocking over and throw the shoe away in panic. The albino instantly dashed back inside with a very uncharacteristic scream, locking the door right behind him. With a sprinting heartbeat, possibly bloody nose and trembling hands he clutched at his chest.

''What was that?! I was attacked by a flying _shoe_?! What the actual fuck in the name of fuck is the meaning of this?!'' Prussia quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket with trembling hand and stared at the screen about to dial a number to call for help. This proved to be in vain when he realized that he had no idea who to call when one was attacked by shoes.

''Mein Gott! What should I do? The world is getting run over by shoes, the humanity is lost forever if I don't do something and fast!''

Maybe I better dial 112, they'll at least know the right people to help, the albino assured himself as he pushed the buttons, all the while trying to hide under the window so the shoe couldn't see him from the place where it was lurking.

_''einz-einz-zwei, what's the nature of your emergency?''_

_''Oh, uh, ja, hello. It's the (former) kingdom of Prussia here. I was attacked by a flying shoe at my home at the ** *street''_

_''...Could you repeat?''_

_''My name is Prussia. I was attacked by a flying shoe''_

_''...A flying shoe?''_

_''Ja'' _

_''What exactly happened, sir?''_

_''I was about to go to the store to buy Ultra Tide and s'mores when a flying shoe hit me on the head''_

_''Are you injured sir?''_

_''Uh, no, I don't think so''_

_''What kind of emergency service do you need, sir?''_

_''Uh, a cobbler, maybe?''_

Prussia had no idea why the woman cut off the call after that. Oh well, he was the awesome Prussia. He could deal against a shoe or two on his own. Perhaps he should bring a helmet with him to the store. Just in case.

It took him half an hour to realize that maybe the attack was actually made by the shoe's owner and not the shoe itself.

Finland cursed his lousy luck and wiped away the nervous sweat from his face as he crouched to find the recently landed shoe. He quickly sprinted far from the house, now hiding behind the public garbage can. With a relieved sigh he put the shoe back on his foot.

''Oh my. Well, at least he didn't see me'' the blonde told himself. Since when did his skills turn so rusty? I'm really out of shape, it seems, he bitterly thought. Hopefully the ex-nation would find the courage to come back outside soon. Finland was tired of sitting around and getting his clothes dirty.

Period.

Prussia took a few deep breaths, not to calm him down, of course, but because breathing was awesome.

That Ultra Tide is waiting for me in the store. A flying shoe is not going to stop me.

The ex-nation looked outside the window to make sure that the shoe was out of sight. He braced himself by drawing a cross from his forehead to his chest, gave a pat on his still slightly sore shoulder for support and then opened the door, running through the yard with all his might. He totally missed the crouching Finland as he ran towards the town, never looking back. Finland gasped and leaned onto the rubbish bin's corner for support as he stood up to sprint behind the albino

\- and managed to knock the container, along with all its contents all over himself.

This was not a good day, the Finn silently decided.

''A sauna sounds good about now!'' he huffed and puffed, hoping that his effort wasn't put in vain.

Prussia didn't have that usual skip in his steps as he waltzed down the road with the just bought were two very good reasons for it. One, the cashier had shown him a very dirty look after he had asked if they sold any dynamite. Rude! And for no reason!

And two; someone or something was following him. Prussia was trained to have so good reflexes and sharpness in his mind that it was easy to tell when footsteps followed the pattern of his own and..the rest was intuition. He had always obtained that. And he was used to being followed around...well, before 70 years ago... And just now someone was definitely following him. The feeling along with the spy itself had followed him around since he was hit by the shoe (Which's impact actually would later make his nose bleed quite badly, by the way). This made the ex-kingdom very confused. Why would anyone be following him? If this was the past, he would immediately jump forward with his weapon held dearly closed and demand an explanation along with the removal of vital regions from the dishonourable spy. But, depressing to admit, Prussia had calmed down from those times. Just a little bit though.

''What the fuck, I'm not a country anymore'' he muttered with annoyance, prancing over to the bushes. It was illogical to think that it was an enemy. He didn't have those... hopefully. Maybe it was some kid from the neighborhood trying to shoot him with snot in a straw or something. ''Sheesh, you're so obvious! Stop following me around you little- Finland?''

And sure enough, it was the young/old Finn, looking like he had been beaten up with a garbage truck. Sitting in the bushes. When he should have been at the meeting.

It made no sense.

The Finn stared at him with an unreadable expression and blinked. Prussia blinked back.

''...Uh...Are you... okay?'' the albino finally asked, scanning the dirty nation from head to toe, also offering him a handkerchief from his pocket, which would not make him any cleaner by a long shot, to be honest. This was just... odd.

Finland, obviously, was freaking out. This was bad. Very bad. Bad bad bad bad bad. Alert, alert, abort mission, abort mission immediately! What was he going to say,what was he going to do? What could he do? How could he possibly explain why he looked like a drunk fool without revealing the- wait. A drunk fool? That could- yes. It would work. He hoped.

America would own him so much after this.

''P-Preussi perkele! What...what bringssh you here what the heck in alll actu-actuality? I washh on my way to Polaaand and shuddenly I wakes up in Berrrlin and that makesshhh no shense at all'' the Finn growled as he stumbled upwards. Prussia looked like his eyeballs woud fall out of their sockets.

''Finland?! Are you drunk?!''

Of course he wasn't, really.

He almost wished he was, though.

_AN:_

_Translations:_

_Preussi (Finnish): Prussia_

_I am not dead! I repeat, I am not dead! I went to Animecon and I have been drawing and suffered a horrible writer's blog and life happens and I might have broken my heart for the first time ever but you all know how it goes, right? So I'm bringing you all a shorter chapter just to make you know that I think about you and work on this as much as I can! I'll bring the next chapter out ASAP but till then, try to enjoy this drabble of a chapter! Haha!_

_Guest: Muhuhahahahah :D_

GuardianGirl27: Thank you very much!

_Kira-writer: Hopefully Finland's mischief will humor you in the following chapters too, Gracias!_

_Link: Thank you! That's what I'm partially aiming for, yay!_

_C05PL4Y: Ahh, thank you for your kind words! I hope you'll follow all the story through and manage to enjoy it to the fullest! C:_

_Bisexual-Cookie: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!_

_Black Fox: Awkward Germany is best Germany. Roar._

_Kingdomkeepers77: Thanks for following through! As for Italy's and Canada's relationship, your request might be something I'll greatly consider about. Not giving anything too big away, but Canada Prussia's relationship is going to take a turn for something unexpected fairly soon and Italy might fit somewhere in the middle of it... We'll see ;)_

_Guest: Thank you very much! You're not rude at all, I'm thankful for your help! I laugh at my silly mistakes, but I might think that I actually, horrible to say, wanted Canada to objectify Prussia in that one part, thus the ''la'' in the front. Highlighting the fact that he's (was) a country too, so I guess it could work either way? I have no idea... Anyhow thank you very much, I really really appreciate the help! And no, sadly I have ne schedule, but I might get around one since school starts again soon and I need to balanc eit around with my writing. See you soon!_


	12. 12 Sappy Feelings

((The hiatus is over guys! A depressing autumn through new school, illnesses, surgeries and death has taken a toll on me, but I shall keep going forward! Please continue your awesome support!))

Tic toc.

Canada lay on his bed and looked at the clock on the hotel room wall.

Tic toc.  
_  
Why isn't he calling?_

Tic toc.

_Why isn't he texting?_

Tic toc.

_Has something happened? Doesn't he care about me anymore? Have I made him mad? _

''Stupid''

''Hm?'' the ever-so squeaky and arrogant voice of the small polar bear woke the blonde nation from his thoughts.

''You worry for nothing''

''I know...But I just..'' _Enjoy spending time with him too much? _So extremely sappy.

Tic toc.

A sigh. If flying on his butt always meant getting his social life consumed by one extremely attractive, lonely person, Canada was sure to watch his step the next time. He couldn't help it though. The meeting had been an absolute bore, even after the funny car ride with North Italy and Prussia hadn't texted him even once during it! The only mildly intriguing aspect about the meeting was the fact that for an unknown reason Finland wasn't around at all. But even that couldn't keep the Canadian in high spirits. During this grey weather and overall lonely atmosphere there was only one person who could do that.

Canada couldn't decide if he was delighted or worried about that fact.

''I'm screwed. I'm having a major crush on him'' he pointed out to himself with a light laugh which surprisingly wasn't at all bitter. Canada let out a few other giggles at the situation he had never been ready for. Or expected. It seemed so silly! And it probably was, too. Prussia was the polar opposite of him... at least in exterior. Who would have thought how dearly the Canadian could think of such an odd, never mind old man. Not that it was bad. He was pleased at his own calmness towards his feelings though. It was not something dramatic or something to cry out of misery over, but just something that happened to happen. Nothing wrong with that. Maybe a bit awkward, but so was life.

It's not like he expected a relationship or even particularly wanted one. He enjoyed these new pleasant feelings about another person.

So he wasn't blushing. Totally not. And totally not hiding his face behind a pillow.

''Stupid''

''-Ehh?''

''Who are you anyway?''

...

After the meeting had ended and he went home, Germany took a moment for himself. He was pleased at himself. He had followed the book's first instructions perfectly. He had shown his approval about the relationship both to his brother and his lover. Everything was going extremely smoothly, and Germany had to admit that the person Prussia had gotten his eyes into seemed extremely nice. And...extremely calm too. They were two very different individuals. But he had once heard that opposites attract, so he guessed it was somewhat normal. And the presence of this...Canada fellow seemed to make his big brother happy, so he had no reason to complain.

The blonde German then moved onto the next chapter of his precious book pulled a face on the title.

''Family Bonding''

Well.. anything for Bruder, he supposed.

Prussia was extremely dumbfounded. This day had been weird. First the morning with the eggs and the incident with the shoe and then finding the drunken Nordic in an awful state. And dragging him to his hotel. And then having his nose bleed, probably because of that shoe. Finally things had calmed enough though, and after he had brought home the groceries, he allowed himself to have a quick walk in the city.

At least the day hadn't been slow. That was sometimes the case, since the Prussian didn't have a job to worry about anymore. The closest thing to such were some interesting courses he took at the university, such as photographing. He felt like grabbing the camera now too, but the surroundings weren't too inspiring for that purpose. Just when would the rainy days end? Summer seemed way too far away. The albino took his normal place at the remains of the Berlin wall and breathed in the air. Just when he was getting lost in the moment, he heard his phone ring in his pocket.  
''Huh, Bruder? What is it?''

…

Prussia closed the call with an unreadable expression. He sat there for a while, scratching his neck until he grabbed his phone again, dialed a familiar number and texted with a grin;

_''Birdie! U won't guess what happened today!'' _

After the albino pressed send, he proceeded to take a look at the sky far up and grinned.

The sun was shining.

...

Finland cursed his lousy luck towards the mission and hoped that America wouldn't bash him out too roughly. At least his cover wasn't blown, even if he did embarrass himself in front of the proud Prussian. He was proud about one teeny tiny detail though. He had successfully hid a spying bug on the albino's coat. As long as the weather was cold, Finland would be able to track him down. All thanks to the super expensive American equipment. Hopefully he would learn how to use them though...

…

Canada laughed out loud at the text messages. He had smacked his head against the wall in surprise when he first received one but the contents in the messages paid back for the damage extremely well.

_''The woman at the counter looked so mad when I asked about dynamite! R00d!''_

''I saved the world from flying shoes! B3''

_''Found a drunk Finland from the bushes, XD'' _

He couldn't wait to hear about the occurences in full detail once he'd meet up with the albino again. The Canadian wiped some joyful tears from his eyes and struggled to type correctly at this hilarious state of mind. At some point the texts had turned into a phone call, when there was simply too much to cover by typing.

''Seems like your day has been progressive then, Prussia'

_''Ja! Und awesome! How about yours?''_

Canada took a look at the diaries the Prussian had lend him. He hadn't had time to carefully examine them yet and he feared that lots of interesting information didn't always equal anything useful for their operation.

''The meeting was a bore, so jealous of you''

Prussia chuckled at the other end of the line.

''And I'll have an interesting evening going through a diary or two'' Canada chirped.

Prussia chuckled more, this time sounding even a little embarrassed.

_''Naw, don't overdo it, Birdie''_

''I won't, Prusse. And I don't consider it work, it's really fun! I've got nothing else to do for the rest of the day anyway'' Canada assured, being utterly honest. He liked helping others. Even if... there seems to be a very small percent of hope regarding the situation the Prussian was going through. And the diaries were extremely interesting. They offered insight to the albino's mind, which was an exiting area on its own.

_''Ja you do''_

''Huh?!''

_''Ja. We're going out tonight. For some reason my brother wants to treat the both of us with a dinner in a restaurant''_

Canada was extremely confused and even amused at the sudden...invitation?

''What? Why?''

_''I have no idea. I guess we'll find out, ja? We'll pick you up at seven, okay?''_

''...Okay?''

_''Wunderbar!''_

Beeb beeb.

Canada blinked. This was... unexpected.

* * *

_A.N:_

_How will Germany's ''family bonding'' go? Will Finland make a new appearance? Where is America and what will we have for dinner? Tune in next time, in Opportunities chapter 13!_

_Missycanucks: Yay! I'm glad you liked it!_

_TheLittleSunflower: I'm extremely happy to hear that! I hope this isn't too late! :D_

_So yeah, back on track. Thank you for the patience. ^-^_


	13. Somewhere in the heart of Berlin

''Che bella sorpresa!''

So exclaimed Italy, in a commonly present delight. Letting out a squeak and a small clap of his hands, he added; ''Big brother Prussia and Canada, together? Bravo!''

''Ja. It seems very serious''

It was not surprising that Germany had asked the Southern European country over to discuss urgent matters, but the topic of today definitely was. Surprising and extremely charming. ''Mmm! Settling down with someone you love is great, si?'' the brunette continued, failing to notice the blonde's, also common, agitation. Something that for the Italian, when it came to reading any passing atmosphere was once again, you guessed it, common. Germany sat stiffly on his couch, far too overwhelmed with the new situation to try and calm the bubbly man down from his burst of excitement. He felt a bit embarrassed, having had to call his friend to aid in this mission, for the lack of a better word. As much as the young country read those handy self-help books, they couldn't properly prepare him for social interaction between family and friends. It was far too... human. And Italy, though he rarely handled anything, definitely handled situations like this. Human situations. He would surely be the best person to assist the stern German man. Germany was granted the chance to take a look at Italy's seldom seen eyes, giving the most sincere of reassurance to help him open his mouth again.

''I would assume it is, big brother seems very... happy''

''Si?'', the Italian tilted his head with the syllable, smiling endearingly.

''And I want to show him my approval, so I prepared an outing for us today. A dinner to, ah, confer the matter in a proper manner!''

The other man was silent at first. Head still tilted Italy went through the younger nation's words in his own head as, truthfully speaking, he had a trouble getting his point. Clearing his throat, the brunette squinted his eyes before he came to a sudden understanding. ''Ah!'', he exclaimed with another clap of his hands, eyes wide for a moment before closing again. ''You want to celebrate the relationship! Welcome Canada in the family'' the man counted upon his ever-trusty ''Translate Mr. Germany''-skills and leaned back in his seat once more. Germany puckered his lips and glanced elsewhere. ''Something like that...'', making Italy raise his eyebrows. He gave no sign of confusion as he responded.

''I see! What can I do to help, captain?'', he smiled, suddenly feeling very nostalgic.

''I was hoping you could... guide me through the dinner. Give pointers and help me in the discussion to make the occasion as efficient as possible for everyone''

''Moral support?'', came the immediate translation. Germany's eyes shifted momentarily.

''...Yes''

Italy couldn't hide his delight, feeling a flutter of pride and gratefulness as Germany himself counted on him. Germany _needed_ him. The Italian's smile reached his ears and he seemed to glow of determination. ''Yes sir! Italy Veneziano accepts the order! When shall we go?''

''As soon as my brother-''

''WEST! I'M BACK, ARE WE GOING?''

''-Now''

Italy nodded as he stood up from his seat and took a step forward to pat Germany's shoulder, now understanding why he was nervous. ''Don't worry'', he assured with a wink. Germany took a deep breath and thanked the older nation. Maybe the night wouldn't be such a catastrophe with Italy by his side. (Who would have guessed that Germany would think something as absurd as that!) Sighing in relief, Germany made his way out of the living room to ensure that Prussia wouldn't glomp his guide to death as soon as he saw the Italian. More easily said than done. Another sigh, but only that of a pretend frustration. In actuality, Germany felt happy.

* * *

Somewhere in the heart of Berlin, an obnoxious mutter traveled across the streets.

''What does Finland mean, ''illegal to make him work during the evenings without extra dough'', America whined his way through the city, keeping a small screen hidden in his pocket, occasionally checking it to see if his target had moved. If nothing else, Finland's sneaky bug planting skills proved trustworthy. Now he could make sure his dear little brother was safe. By tracking the devious albino's every single movement. At least when he was wearing his jacket. How wonderful it was to have this orderly country dwell in a shitty weather for weeks at a time. ''Ah, target moves!'', United States exclaimed in a very un-spy like manner, gathering weird looks from the locals and tourists from around him. ''It's okay, it's okay, I'm a hero!'', he assured to no direction particular, flashing his famous pepsodent smile. Now to follow that trail...

* * *

Somewhere in the heart of Berlin, 30 meters away from the american teenager, two slightly older appearing, and actually hundreds of years older men were walking side by side.

''Prusse didn't answer this time either. Is it amour keeping him away? Are his intentions cruel?'', the blonde of the two mused, stroking his stubble in thought. His tan friend gave a concerned look, having followed the Frenchman around and gone along with his schemes for the last weeks as if he was the slightly more comical, despicable half of an already comical duo. It had been fun at first and the Spaniard knew France meant no harm... maybe, but it was getting old pretty fast. Spain wished it would be like the old days, Prussia, France and himself, kicking butt on the battlefield and looking cool while at it. Honestly, he remembered it being a lot more simple than the relationship struggles at hand now. Passionate trio days seemed to be so far behind.

''France, aren't you going a bit too far? Prussia's our friend and Canada is, _was_, your colony. You raised him right, right? Right? Give some trust and things'll work out on their own!''

''How reassuring of you, Spain! I'll think about it! Hmm... _Non. _''

''Eres más malo que marihuana!''

* * *

Somewhere in the (relatively big) heart of Berlin, a young Canada was standing outside his hotel, waiting for something to happen. Most likely a ride to pick him up. Seriously? Dinner? With Prussia's family? So... weird. Had the albino lied to him and was going to surprise the teen with something else he had promised? With the former nation, you could expect literally anything. So Canada decided the most rational thing to do was to expect nothing. Let it work out on its own.

* * *

(Somewhere in the heart of Berlin, Spain sneezed)

* * *

It's not like he could ever guess what he and Prussia ended up doing beforehand. Except that it would be fun. The thought brought a gentle smile to Canada's lips. Just as the young nation was about to text ''Hurry, eh?'', to the man in question, he noticed a familiar car slowing down to his direction. Canada gave a smile and a wave to the car... driving way past him. Then abruptly stopping, an argument somewhat audible from inside, standing still and then finally, finally backing up to his side. The North American opened the backseat door, dumbfounded and made his way in the neat car, greeting silently. His words drowned under the amused shrieking of the albino, who as well was sitting in the backseat.

''Bruder! Right past him! He was standing right there, how could you _not notice_ him?''

Oh god, how can one sentence work as a perfect substitute for extasy? Canada's heart **throbbed. **

''Hey Birdie!''

''Hey. And it's okay, it's dark outside'' Although it _totally_ wasn't. A bit ''door-Matt''-y, (like Prussia liked to say in the somewhat rare occasion that civilian names were in use) but polite. That's how the Canadian liked it. The young blonde noticed that not only were the German brothers present, but Italy as well! Delighting but... giving no further clue on what the whole deal of this outing was about. If anything, it made it even harder to guess. ''Ciao Canada, it's nice to see you again!'', the brunette greeted, smiling in a way that suspected he knew more than Canada. And possibly even Prussia. ''Guten Tag'', Germany told sternly, not moving his eyes from the road. Italy then turned his glance towards the German and started alternating between Italian and English, knowing that the blonde man would understand. Canada took the opportunity to lean towards Prussia and whisper; ''Do you know what this aboot now?'' Prussia shrugged with a smirk and moved his hand to pet Canada's soft head. Something he often did to both people and animals. ''I have no fucking clue. Put your seat belt on, little one'', the ex-nation demanded, earning a snort from the teenager. Canada fixed the position of his glasses before following the order. ''Are you a general, or a dad?'', he teased. ''I'm gaining mixed messages from you''  
''I'm Prussia'', the low roll of the tongue could've made his answer impressively attractive, but the lisp that followed it afterwards made it hopelessly endearing. The albino definitely had a half and half thing going on, regardless of what he was doing, decided the teenager. But that's what made him fun. ''That you are'', Canada nodded, feeling a twinge of discomfort as he knew he wasn't exactly stating the truth. Maybe.

''Weeeest, what is this, why are we going, tell Bruder!'', Prussia whined. His voice rattled the ears of those unfortunate enough to be around him. Italy, unphased by the unpleasant sound, chuckled and turned his attention towards the oldest appearing, yet extremely childish participant of the car ride.

''It's a surprise, big brother'', the brunette told. Both Prussia and Canada had to settle with that, the nurturing tone of Italy's implied there would not be any tolerance of back-talking and the albino never ever wanted to argue with him anyway. Germany nodded silently and that sealed the deal. They just had to be patient and only wonder what was so important that it concerned both them and even Italy and would soon take place in the restaurant.

* * *

''Would you like to order drinks?'', a young waitress asked from the seemingly mismatched bunch of people sitting around the table of a very fancy restaurant. Canada could afford it, no problem, but it didn't mean that he particularly wanted to. Maybe he could skip dessert. Though that didn't sound particularly nice either. Darn it.

''Danke. I'll drive, so just water'', Germany told the woman. ''What will you have?'' he then asked the accompanying personifications. ''Large one'', Prussia informed immediately, although he was certain Germany already knew his order. What else than beer to start off a night? Italy inspected the drink menu for a moment and pointed at one option to Canada, who was sitting across him. ''I've wanted to taste this wine, maybe we could share?'', Canada looked at the menu and agreed without even reading the text. He was more interested in the ''surprise'' prepared by Germany and Italy than the meal. France would disapprove, but he wasn't there. Just wine, whatever. Germany nodded and placed the orders for them in German. And as soon as the waitress disappeared, came back with their drinks and left again, Prussia was quick to pester his brother again. ''What's the deal?''

The younger German looked at Italy, who nodded encouragingly. It was indeed time. He cleared his throat before speaking.

''Yes... Me, me and Italy arranged this meeting out of concern for recent events. As a family, we should respect each others' choices in relationships, grow and maintain a bond useful and practical for future cooperation. Be aware and be there to support each other in troubles. Like a pact''

The looks Prussia and Canada gave Germany couldn't be blander.

A silence around the table. Germany started appearing agitated. Prussia and Canada began looking confused. And then extremely confused. Italy looked at everyone around the table, reading the atmosphere for once. The nation placed his hand on Germany's own, which was clenched in a fist on the table and smiled brightly first at him and then the presumed couple across the table.

''What Germany is saying, is that a deep, romantic relationship between people of our kind is extraordinary! Love like that is wonderful and family should be a part of it. And that's why we're here. For a relationship like that'', he told sincerely, turning to face Germany again. ''Si?'', Germany looked at him, giving the tiniest of smiles as well. ''Si-, ERM, ja. Yes. Exactly''

Prussia and Canada stared at the duo across them in shock. Neither of them could say anything at first, but they turned to look at each other, sharing the same exact, silent thought.

_''Germany and Italy are dating?!''_

* * *

_A.N: Misunderstandings continue, even after months and months of inactivity- _

_Will any of this huge mess get resolved? Where's America? Can Spain finally convince France to stay out of other people's business? Will Prussia be heartbroken after this huge, false revelation? And is the wine Italy ordered any good? Tune in next time, on Opportunities chapter 14!_

_I have been very ill. But I'm getting better. Thank you for your patience. Your appreciation keeps me going. I'm currently re-writing this fic and simultaneously continuing it. We'll get there, people! :)_

_Lovesbugsalot: Darn it! We still don't know D:_

_TheLittleSunFlower: A year later, here we are, awkward as ever. xD Thank you for your kind words!_

_Ice Music: I know right? :'DD_


End file.
